Quédate con quien te robe la ropa (¡y el corazón!)
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Quédate con quien te haga reír, con quien te consuele en los malos días, con quien te ame con toda su alma y más, con quien sonría cuando eres feliz, te abrace cuando estés triste, o lo necesites, y se enfade cuando te hacen daño. ¡Qué narices! Quédate con quien tenga la ropa más cómoda del mundo.
1. Un beso con sabor a whisky barato

_«juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro en otra página, avisadme inmediatamente. Comprobad mi perfil para más información.

 **Capítulos:** 1/8.

 **Próxima actualización** : 18 de agosto.

* * *

Antes de comenzar con la lectura, dejo por aquí unas aclaraciones o **anotaciones previas** :

 **1)** Universo alternativo. No tiene en cuenta el epílogo. ¿Ligero OOC? No estoy del todo de acuerdo, porque JK no nos permite una visión amplia de cada personaje, aparte del propio Harry y sus amigos inseparables, así que yo no hablaría abiertamente de OoC, sino más bien de "lectura del fanon". O de mi canon mental.

 **2)** En algunas ocasiones, se utiliza un lenguaje ligeramente vulgar, soez o, lo que es lo mismo, "adulto", por eso he etiquetado la historia con el rating M.

 **3)** Esta historia responde a la petición de **FerAmayaSnape** , que quería un Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter con las siguientes características _: Draco tiene la manía de usar la ropa de Harry todo el tiempo, incluyendo suéteres con una enorme letra H, que parecen ser sus favoritos. Hasta que una Navidad, Draco recibe su propio suéter con una enorme letra D. Solo quiero un Drarry donde todo el mundo ame a Draco._

* * *

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Casi Invisible 2018" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años"_

* * *

Para ti, **FerAmayaSnape** , ha sido un placer escribir esta historia. Como comprobarás después, me he tomado unas libertades con respecto a tu petición, nada demasiado grave, ya que la esencia se mantiene (Draco usa la ropa de Harry y "todo el mundo" le quiere). Para evitarte un spoiler, diré que aquí verás una historia fragmentada repleta de amor, amistad, humor y un pelín de drama. Nada angustioso, solo Draco y su vena dramática que aparecen de vez en cuando.

Espero que le des una oportunidad y que te guste, ¡deseando estoy de leer tu opinión!

* * *

 **1**

 **Un beso con sabor a whisky barato**

 **2 de junio de 1998**

Pansy Parkinson sonrió con un pitillo colgando entre sus labios carmesí, mientras observaba con una calma fingida lo que sucedía a escasos metros de distancia. Era un chismorreo que le iba a granjear la atención de media escuela al día siguiente. Una pena que hubiera más gente allí, pero con suerte, a la mañana siguiente, estarían con una resaca tan grande, que no recordarían ni como agarrarse la polla para ir a mear. De las chicas no tenía de qué preocuparse, así que podía estar allí, recostada en el sofá, con un vaso de whisky en la mano y una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Cuando esa mañana, Daphne Greengrass le había dicho que habría una pequeña fiesta, nada demasiado ostentoso o llamativo, en la Sala Común esa noche, Pansy había fruncido el ceño, entre asqueada y aburrida, sin muchas ganas de estar rodeada de una panda de idiotas, la mayoría «héroes de guerra», ni de aguantar al mujeriego de Blaise, pero, ahora, estaba más que encantada con la invitación. Si no fuera porque quería mantener su fachada de «tía dura», se habría puesto a dar palmadas y a sonreír como una desquiciada, un «jaque mate, Rita Skeeter, te estás perdiendo la noticia del año» en toda la cara.

¿Que qué estaba sucediendo justo delante de sus narices? El típico (e inútil, en su opinión) juego de la botella. Una invención muggle de la que Blaise Zabini se había apoderado para sus propios fines personales. Fines para nada honorables, por supuesto, era más bien la excusa perfecta para morrearse con todo aquel que llamara su atención. En lo que llevaban de fiesta, el italiano le había metido la lengua a tres chicos y a un par de chicas. Pansy no estaba molesta, ni celosa (¡por Morgana!), solo tenía que chasquear los dedos para tener a Zabini entre sus piernas, si así lo quería. No, no era eso lo que había captado su atención, lo que le daría miradas de agradecimiento en el desayuno, sino lo que sucedía detrás del maldito juego.

Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy estaban jugando a su propio «juego de la botella», un «yo nunca» un tanto extremo que le estaba alegrando la noche a Pansy, sin que ellos tuvieran la menor idea, obviamente. ¿Y cómo iban a darse cuenta, si estaban frente a frente, compartiendo una estúpida botella y se miraban como si estuvieran esperando que el otro atacase primero? Era fascinante, cuanto menos. También un poco infantil, ¿para qué negarlo?, pero siempre era así cuando uno de los dos estaba involucrado. Una enemistad, con tensión sexual no resuelta, que acabó derivando a una amistad inesperada, donde la tensión se mantuvo, si es que no intensificó unos cuantos grados, para la desgracia de la comadreja, y, hoy, por fin, Pansy estaba más que segura, dicha tensión saltaría por los aires. Ay, una pena absoluta que no dispusiera de los medios para colarse en la habitación y verlo con sus propios ojos. Toda una desgracia.

Desapareció el cigarro y le dio un buen trago a su vaso. Arrugó la nariz ante el sabor. Al otro lado, era el turno de Draco de tomar la botella para hacer exactamente lo mismo. Desde ahí, Pansy no podía distinguir la etiqueta, pero seguro que se trataba de una bebida para nada sofisticada, por la cara que ponía su amigo cada vez que le daba un sorbo. Era un pijo de manual. Harry soltó una carcajada unos segundos después, ganándose una colleja y un conjunto de improperios, que Pansy no alcanzó a oír, porque a Blaise le pareció una fantástica idea sentarse a horcajadas sobre Finnigan y meterle la lengua hasta el fondo, provocando una ola de vítores y gritos inhumanos.

Pansy frunció los labios, y maldijo entre dientes a su amigo, el muy imbécil.

—¿Hoy es la noche? —le preguntó Granger, sentándose a su lado y entregándole un nuevo vaso. Pansy pretendió que no la había asustado con su aparición. Ya lo había dicho antes, se le daba de puta madre mantener su máscara de indiferencia—. ¿No te han dicho nunca que el tabaco mata?

Pansy tomó su vaso, dedos largos y uñas igual de rojas que sus labios.

—No me gustan los dichos muggles —apuntó a la par que le daba un sorbo a su nueva bebida—. Y de algo hay que morir, ¿no te parece?

En contra de todo pronóstico, Granger rio en voz baja.

XXX

Draco fulminó con la mirada al grupito de aduladores de Blaise. El muy idiota no tenía nada mejor que hacer para celebrar el fin de los ÉXTASIS que no supusiera morir de un coma etílico o de gula sexual. Le arrebató la botella a Potter, porque no iba a maldecir a nadie todavía, se lamió los labios, sabiendo que eso le provocaría un cortocircuito a su acompañante (era adorable, el _cara rajada_ ) y le dio un buen trago. Empezó a toser inmediatamente después. Los muggles estaban todos locos de remate, ¿a eso le llamaban whisky? ¡Estaba asqueroso!

Potter se secó una lágrima, después de haber estado riéndose a carcajadas a su costa. Draco le quiso estrellar la botella en la cabeza, a ver si así se reía de verdad, pero se contuvo. Atacar al «Salvador del Mundo Mágico» en una habitación donde abundaban los gryffindors, no era una acción inteligente, ni una nota positiva en su expediente, así que se conformó con gruñir y empujar la botella contra esa camiseta horrenda de muñequitos. En serio, Potter se había propuesto insultar a la moda en mayúsculas, ¿verdad?

Se cruzó de brazos y alzó el mentón, dejando que una sonrisita de sabiondo se asomara en sus labios. Ahora era su turno para disfrutar del espectáculo, porque Potter podría decir lo que quisiera, pero ese whisky le estaba dejando tocado. Mucho más que a él, por supuesto.

—Te toca —le aclaró—. ¿O ya no puedes más?

—Estamos borrachos —dijo por fin. Todo un genio de la obviedad. El Rey de lo Evidente—. ¿Estamos ya borrachos?

—Y yo que pensaba que no podías caer más bajo, _Potty_ , ¡me dejas sin palabras! —se burló, dando una palmada, antes de recostarse y estirar las piernas. Las tenía entumecidas—. Anda, haz algo productivo. Un masaje.

Potter arrugó la frente. Draco aprovechó su confusión para arrebatarle la botella, ya estaba harto de beber esa cosa del demonio, y colocar sus piernas sobre las de Potter. El gryffindor no iba a darle un masaje, pero al menos se saldría con la suya en esta estupidez. No más alcohol de mierda. Había ganado y con creces.

Le sonrió desde el otro lado.

—Quiero mi premio —ronroneó, ladeando el rostro y dándole juguetonamente con el talón en el regazo.

Potter parpadeó. Draco abrió la boca para preguntarle si acaso estaba más borracho de lo esperado, o el whisky ese le había quemado las últimas neuronas que tenía con vida en esa cabeza hueca suya. No sería extraño, dadas las circunstancias. No obstante, no hizo falta, porque, Potter, el santísimo idiota, hizo algo inesperado que le dejó boquiabierto. ¡Gateó sobre su cuerpo, sin tocarle ni un ápice, hasta que lo tuvo cara a cara! ¡Prácticamente estaba tumbado sobre él! Unos centímetros, menos incluso, los separaban. Draco pudo oler el whisky en su boca, mientras su cabello, ese nido que tenía por pelo, le acariciaba el rostro.

A Draco le iba el corazón a mil por hora.

Y estaba boqueando, él, un Malfoy, ¿boqueando? ¡Inaudito!

—Nunca sabes cuándo callarte, ¿eh? —preguntó el gryffindor, dándole un nada sutil repaso a su boca—. ¿Quieres tu premio? Aquí lo tienes.

Draco no pudo protestar, porque Potter ( _Harry, era Harry ahora, si le permitía comerle la boca de esa forma, joder_ ) le estaba besando como si no hubiera un mañana. Era un beso desordenado, uno que demostraba que necesitaban práctica para que funcionara adecuadamente, pero un beso a fin de cuentas. Cuando el rubio se recuperó del asalto, agarró de la nuca al moreno y recondujo el beso, porque si el _cara rajada_ iba a besarle, ya iba siendo hora, gracias a Merlín, sería bajo sus términos e indicaciones. Le mordió el labio inferior, ganándose un gemido que le puso los pelos de punta y le obligó a enredar una pierna en la cadera del moreno y tirar de él hasta que sus cuerpos se encontraran. Harry aprovechó el contacto cuerpo a cuerpo para introducir la lengua en su boca, y Draco, encantado de tal proeza, se dispuso a mostrarle cómo debía besarle a partir de ahora.

Ese asqueroso whisky había valido la pena. Joder que sí.

XXX

Harry todavía tenía la cabeza en una nube cuando arrastró a Draco hasta su habitación. Al principio de curso, cuando supo que compartiría cuarto con él, Harry estuvo a punto de sufrir una embolia. ¿A McGonagall le había dado por las drogas o qué? Esa fue su primera reacción coherente. Fue a hablar con ella, por supuesto, porque no tenía sentido ninguno que él estuviera con Draco y Ron con Nott. Ni sentido ni puta gracia, la verdad. No había que decir que no funcionó, que la directora simplemente frunció el ceño y le dijo «hay que fomentar la unidad de las Casas, señor Potter, ya no son niños» y le mandó a la cena. No, no eran críos, ya no, «supervivientes de la guerra» les quedaba mucho mejor, _gracias por nada_.

Draco tropezó con unas botas, y le dio un manotazo.

—¡Recoge tus mierdas! —farfulló, mientras se pegaba aún más a su cuerpo. Era mucho más alto que él, así que le costó una barbaridad no perder el equilibrio—. Muévete, tengo sueño.

—Y yo quiero ir a mear.

No hubo un segundo manotazo, porque el rubio perdió pie y cayó en la cama. Era la suya, pero eso no parecía un problema, porque se acurrucó entre las sábanas unos segundos después. Era como un gato grande, lo había aprendido en la primera semana de convivencia, como la manía que tenía de robarle la ropa, aunque este dijera que «ni de coña» o «ni en tus mejores sueños, pervertido». La primera vez fue por casualidad, ahí había que darle un punto, Draco había recogido su suéter del suelo para que él no le viera sin camiseta. _Para que no viera las cicatrices y la Marca Oscura._

Días después, con varios pintas de cerveza en el cuerpo, Harry se disculpó por el _sectumsempra_ , y Draco…, bueno, Draco por haber sido un niño mimado y lleno de prejuicios _._ Un paso a una amistad inesperada, a la que no habría apostado ni un solo galeón. Draco gruñó algo desde la cama y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Harry tragó saliva y su pene dio un tirón más que interesado. Se reprendió por ello. No iba a pasar nada más esta noche, ninguno de los dos estaba en sus cabales al cien por cien.

—Tengo que ir al baño —le recordó en voz baja, porque si hablaba un poco más alto, el rubio se daría cuenta de lo que sucedía y no quería que se burlara de él, muchas gracias.

—¿Te harás una paja?

—Voy a mear.

—Bah, aburrido… vuelve pronto.

El muy idiota estaba abrazando su almohada como si fuera un maldito peluche. Harry negó con la cabeza. Al volver del baño, diez minutos más tarde y mucho más lúcido, pero sin saber muy bien si tenía que acostarse al lado de Draco o dormir en la cama desocupada, se encontró con que el slytherin estaba en la misma posición de antes, sí, pero en ropa interior. La única luz encendida era una vela en la mesilla, no era suficiente para apreciar su cuerpo desnudo, pero bastaba para reconocer las cicatrices blancas y la sombra de la Marca. Se le calentó el pecho al saber que se trataba de una prueba, o de un gesto de buena fe.

Draco gruñó algo medio dormido.

—Has tardado mucho… tienes aguante.

—Oh, cállate. —Fue su turno de darle un manotazo, Draco se retorció y acabó con la cabeza sobre su pecho. Ahora Harry era su almohada—. Eres un koala.

—Uno muy sexi.

Harry se mordió el labio para no sonreír.

XXX

A la mañana siguiente, después de tomarse una poción para la resaca, Harry se encontró con que no veía la camiseta de la noche anterior en ninguna parte. La ropa de Draco estaba en el cesto de la ropa sucia, por lo que no podían haber sido los elfos domésticos. Frunció el ceño, extrañado, pero al final se decantó por otra camiseta, una que había pertenecido a Sirius, era de un grupo de rock muggle, y los pantalones del pijama. No tenía intención de desayunar en el Gran Comedor, donde todos sabrían del beso con Draco, así que optó por ver si Ron o Hermione seguían en la Sala Común.

No se preocupó por el rubio, imaginaba que estaría con Pansy o cualquiera de sus amigos lejos de los chismes. En una semana, tomarían el tren a casa. Tenía tiempo de sobra para hablar seriamente con él sobre la noche anterior, ahora lo que Harry necesitaba era un café bien cargado y unas tostadas con mermelada y toda la mierda que los elfos pudieran darle por la cara. Hibernar en la cama con comida a reventar sonaba de lujo. También, para qué negarlo, que Draco apareciera y le ladrara por llenar todo de migas, aunque no fuera su cama.

Gracias a Merlín y a toda su estirpe, la Sala Común estaba vacía, excepto por un par de personas que desayunaban alegremente en la alfombra. Harry se quedó a cuadros al reconocer a Hermione y a Ron charlando como si nada con Draco. _¿Pero qué cojones…?_ Dio dos pasos vacilantes, con la boca abierta y las gafas ladeadas. Por más absurdo que todo pareciera, podía empeorar, porque Ron le lanzó un trozo de pan a Draco y este, en lugar de maldecirlo, le sacó la lengua antes de beber de lo que sea que estuviera tomando a esa hora.

—¡Harry! —le saludó Hermione. Draco se tensó; fue ahí cuando se percató de lo que llevaba puesto. Su camiseta extraviada—. Hay desayuno de sobra.

Por supuesto que no era necesario decir que esa camiseta después no estaría en su maleta, sino que desaparecería misteriosamente entre las cosas de Draco y que no la volvería a ver hasta meses después.

El rubio le dejó un sitio a su lado y le ofreció una magdalena bañada en mermelada de fresa. Y, no, su cerebro no sufrió un cortocircuito. De nada.

* * *

 **continuará...**

* * *

 **notas finales**

NUEVO DRARRY. NUEVA AVENTURA. _¡YUPIII!_. La historia ya está completa, así que no os preocupéis por el ritmo de actualización porque no va a variar. Todos los miércoles y los jueves tendréis nuevo episodio. Son ocho, no esperéis entonces una historia muy compleja con tramas y subtramas que se entrecruzan, porque no vais a encontrarlo, sino más bien una historia fragmentada con subtramas pinceladas, donde el foco de atención son Draco y Harry. Cero dramas. Quién sabe, quizás algún día parta de algo que haya escrito aquí para dar forma a otra cosa.

Ah, casi se me pasa, aunque aquí no han salido mucho Draco y Harry (bueno, sí que han salido bastante, pero por si acaso), esto cambiará en los siguientes capítulos. Tendremos mucho de estos dos. :)

Al hipotético lector: muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de leerme.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os ha disgustado? ¿Qué pensáis? ¡Dejadme un comentario con vuestra opinión!**

* * *

 _#UnReviewUnDía. #RevivamosElDrarry._

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer,_**

 ** _¿reviews, tomatazos o imperdonables?_**


	2. ¡Unos vaqueros ignífugos, por favor!

**Capítulos:** 2/8.

 **Próxima actualización:** 22 de agosto.

* * *

 **2**

 **¡Unos vaqueros ignífugos, por favor!**

 **14 de abril de 2000**

Ron Weasley tenía últimamente cientos de cosas en la cabeza. No daba a basto con tantos problemas juntos. Y si eso no era suficiente, que lo era, si se lo preguntaban a él, encima tenía que lidiar con una Hermione al borde del colapso. Quería con locura a su novia, en serio, haría _casi_ cualquier cosa que le pidiera o necesitara, pero no podía aguantar ni un minuto más encerrado en el mismo apartamento que ella y un millón de libros de texto a modo de acompañamiento extra. Era inhumano y para nada saludable; así que había optado por apuntarse a un cursillo de Hechizos Experimentales que impartían en el Ministerio de Magia cada seis meses. Era matar dos pájaros de un tiro: una excusa para no estar en casa _todo el día_ y una forma más que eficaz de ayudar en Sortilegios Weasley. De que George le dejara hacer algo más aparte de atender la caja.

Abandonó la Academia de Aurores meses atrás, prácticamente al principio de su segundo año y en medio de un entrenamiento en campo descubierto. Fue guay trabajar codo con codo con Harry durante la guerra, a pesar de toda la mierda que hubo más de una vez entre ellos, pero no fue así de interesante cuando tenía que convivir con otros cinco o seis reclutas más y no era Harry su pareja de entrenamiento. La práctica «en vivo y en directo» fue la gota que colmó el vaso, una dosis de «patadas en los cojones» con «la magia no es compatible cuando se te congelan los dedos». Ron salió bastante escaldado de la experiencia y con una única idea en mente.

 _Ni de coña aguanto media vida así_.

Hermione negó con la cabeza cuando se lo contó, por supuesto, no sin antes soltar su sermón, uno que podría resumirse perfectamente en un «te lo dije, Ronald» o «madura y haz lo que tú quieras por una vez en tu vida». No podía decir que estuviera equivocada. Era Hermione de quien estaba hablando. Su novia _siempre_ tenía razón, fuese cual fuera el debate de turno. Eligió ser auror, porque se suponía que eso le tocaba por derecho al ser un héroe de guerra. ¿Cómo iba el Valeroso Ron Weasley, el Rey del Quidditch, dejar al Niño-Que-Vivió en la estacada? ¡Impensable!

La tontería le salió cara de narices. Hubo quien bromeó y le dijo que tener tanto tiempo libre era un lujo que no podía desaprovechar hasta que encontrase lo que quería hacer para el resto de su vida. Sonaba bien, obvio, mientras que tu novia no tuviera un problema obsesivo compulsivo con los estudios. En pocos meses, Ron quiso arrancarse los pelos de la cabeza y los ojos de la cara al menos unas cincuenta veces al día. Cuando supo, gracias a Ginny, lo del cursillo, casi le plantó un beso en la boca. No lo hizo, gracias a Merlín por evitarle el trauma mutuo, pero casi. Ahora se encontraba de camino a la sala de entrenamiento de los aurores, donde Chloe, su anterior pareja en la Academia, le había dicho que Harry estaba desde hacía el menos cuatro horas.

Puso los ojos en blanco, porque no debería de haberle sorprendido, y se encaminó hasta la zona asignada a los aurores. Era una parte aislada del Ministerio que, en teoría, no existía y, por lo tanto, no aparecía en los mapas. Era un privilegiado por poseer dicho conocimiento, ¡ni Hermione lo sabía!

—Gracias, Chloe, ¡nos vemos pronto!

Ni de broma.

Por culpa de Chloe, estuvo una semana en enfermería y dos, castigado con el instructor más duro de la Academia. Si dependiera de él, Chloe Lebedev estaría muy pero que muy lejos de allí. En un ataúd en medio del Atlántico, a ser posible.

XXX

Draco bufó y se apartó el pelo de la cara. Estaba sudando lo que no había en los escritos y le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo, incluso aquellos de los que desconocía su existencia. Todavía no sabía como mierda conseguía mantenerse en pie, ¡ni hablar de levantar la varita y lanzar hechizos y maldiciones! Llevaba cuatro horas encerrado en esa habitación acolchada (gracias a Salazar por ese detalle) con Harry y sin permitirse ni un minuto de descanso. ¡Cuatro putas horas, por las tetas de Merlín! Por favor, es que no podía ser normal. No obstante, eso no fue lo peor, no, lo peor era ver a Harry allí parado, con esa sonrisita de superioridad, como si todo ese tiempo luchando sin parar no le afectara en lo más mínimo.

¿Qué coño desayunaba el gryffindor por las mañanas? Porque él quería el doble de esa droga y, a ser posible, en ese mismo instante. Se aferró con fuerza a la varita, temiendo que se le resbalara de las manos, y tragó saliva. Tenía la garganta superseca. Y, oh, por supuesto, unas increíbles ganas de echar la pota.

—¿Quieres un respiro, rubiales?

—Yo a ti sí que te voy a dar un «respiro» —farfulló mosqueado, antes de erguirse, con toda la elegancia y fuerza que le quedaban en el cuerpo, y lanzar el primer hechizo que se le vino a la cabeza. Uno desagradable. La confianza, que daba asco. Le pareció oír a Harry maldecir—. ¿Perdona, _cara rajada_? ¡No te oigo con tanto humo!

Si tuviera cuerpo para ello, se echaría a reír sin escrúpulos.

—Te vas a cagar, Malfoy.

Sí, era exactamente eso lo que le faltaba, que se le soltara la barriga, como si no tuviera suficiente con los mareos ocasionales, el dolor constante y las inmensas ganas de vomitar. Al final su padre iba a salirse con la suya, tendría un motivo de peso para asesinar a Harry Potter, y Draco ni se molestaría en impedirlo. «¡Vía libre, papi, adelante!». Incluso le pediría a Niko, su elfo doméstico, que aplaudiera por él.

La imagen mental era grandiosa.

—¡Mucho quejarte, Potter, pero sigo sin verte capaz de salir de mi regalo!

¡Y qué regalo, por Merlín! Una maldición digna de un Malfoy. La mejor trampa de la historia de las trampas. Ojalá fuera suficiente para que Harry se rindiera y pidiera «tiempo muerto». Alguien diría que después de tanto tiempo juntos, Draco habría aprendido la lección, que ceder no era sinónimo de cobardía, pero no, no había sucedido. Draco no iba permitirse perder ante Harry. Ni en un millón de años.

El humo se condensó alrededor del gryffindor.

—¡Cuanto más luches contra él, más te asfixia! ¡Vamos, Potty, ríndete, que no quiero cargar con tu cadáver!

—¡Me cago en tu estampa, Draco! ¡Esta cosa no puede ser legal!

—Pues ni idea, sinceramente. Es una invención que lleva en mi familia muchas décadas —le aclaró divertido, como quien habla del clima—. ¡Es infalible contra enemigos!

El humo ya estaba dando forma a la figura de Harry. Draco maldijo entre dientes. ¿A qué mierda estaba esperando Potter? ¿A asfixiarse? Mira, el muy imbécil era capaz de morirse con tal de no dar su brazo a torcer, ¿como de gilipollas podría ser si se entrenara todos los putos días? ¡Lo hacía a propósito!

—Potter, ¡qué te rindas ya! —gritó al borde de un ataque de nervios. Dio un paso al frente, varita en mano, dispuesto a retirar la maldición y después hechizarle las pelotas, por insensato—. Potter, no te lo voy a decir de nuevo…

La puerta se abrió un segundo después, Draco se giró en redondo, entre asustado y cabreado, descubriendo a Weasley con una bolsa de papel enorme y una cara de espanto digna de una burla en condiciones. Una pena que Blaise no estuviera aquí, seguro que a él se le habría ocurrido algo inteligente.

—¿Qué mierda?

Weasley, tan locuaz como siempre. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

Draco abrió la boca para mandarle a la mierda por entrometido cuando recordó que Harry estaba a punto de asfixiarse por suicida. _Merlín bendito, ¿para qué se rodeaba de gryffindors? ¡No le compensaba!_ En cuanto le salvara el culo a Potter, pediría una indemnización. Con una floritura de su varita, hizo desaparecer el humo. Potter, que no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo, excepto por su posición defensiva y por el puto hechizo que lanzó, gruñó enfurecido.

Draco se dio de bruces contra la pared.

—¡Draco! —Era un jodido animal, uno que se arrepintió dos segundos más tarde de atacarlo así, porque Potter podría ser un león embravecido, pero también era un gatito con una necesidad peligrosa de mimos constantes.

En un minuto, menos, en realidad, lo tenía parado a su lado, apagando el fuego de la pernera de su pantalón y mascullando una cantidad excesiva de disculpas, intercaladas por insultos hacia su persona, porque no podía ser de otra manera. Draco se mordió la lengua para no gritar, mientras dejaba que las lágrimas se le acumularan en los ojos y Harry hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer para cerrar sus heridas.

—Un puto hechizo de fuego… —lloriqueó, agarrándose del bíceps de su novio. Si le clavó las uñas y le hizo sangre, se lo merecía—. Te voy a matar, maldito psicópata.

 _No, él no era un psicópata por utilizar la maldición del humo asfixiante, muchas gracias._

XXX

No, no había sido una buena idea permitirle a Draco acceder a una de las salas de entrenamiento de los aurores. Harry lo supo cuando le dijo que sí y lo sabía ahora mismo, mientras murmuraba una retahíla de hechizos curativos y esperaba que Ron apareciera con su mochila, que había dejado en una de las taquillas de afuera, ya que Draco no tenía más prendas de ropa que las que llevaba puestas. Podría haberle dicho que no en cuanto le pidió el favor, pero es que Draco llevaba semanas sin dormir ni comer bien por culpa de la lechuza que recibió el mes pasado, una lechuza anónima donde se le pedía que asistiera tal día a tal hora al Departamento de Misterios, para la prueba de acceso al examen de ingreso de los inefables. Por fin habían leído su expediente.

Harry no tenía la menor duda de que Draco pasaría el examen y con una nota digna de admiración. ¡La mejor de la historia de los inefables! Bueno, quizá exageraba, pero es que su novio era muy listo y estudiaba más de lo que era normal, y eso que se había criado en Hogwarts con Hermione. En realidad, Draco y Hermione eran tal para cual en lo que los estudios respecta. Uno pensaría que el slytherin era más tranquilo, pero para nada, en absoluto. Estaban fatal de la cabeza. Los dos podrían ser las personas más seguras de sí mismas en casi todos los aspectos de la vida, pero nunca cuando se jugaban algo importante en un examen, a pesar de haber estudiado con tiempo de sobra.

—Te odio… —masculló Draco, al ver su piel roja. El hechizo había curado cualquier posible daño interno y parte de la superficie. Harry no era un medimago—. Duele una barbaridad.

—¡Ya me he disculpado, por dios! ¡Y es tu culpa!

—¿Mi culpa? —exclamó furioso—. ¿¡Cómo osas…!? ¡Estos pantalones valen un puto dineral, Potter! ¿Me lo vas a pagar?

—¿Pantalones? ¿De verdad? —Estaba alucinando. Draco no podía estar hablando en serio. Casi perdió la concentración con el último hechizo—. Casi me matas.

—¡Tú me has lanzado una bola de fuego!

—Oh, por favor…

—¿Chicos? —intervino Ron, desde el otro lado de la habitación, con la mochila en las manos y con una mueca de disgusto, como si no le hiciera ninguna gracia estar allí en medio. Draco le fulminó con la mirada—. Aquí tenéis. Yo…, bueno, será mejor que…

—Dame eso. —Draco le arrancó la bolsa de las manos y rebuscó en su interior hasta dar con un par de vaqueros. Frunció el ceño, mientras lo agarraba con el dedo pulgar e índice, como si se tratara de un bicho—. Eres un insulto a la moda, Potter.

—Te tiras el día robándome la ropa y…

—¡Merlín! ¡Una vez! ¡Te quite un suéter una vez! ¡Hace dos años!

—¿Suéter? —se burló, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Y qué tal mi camiseta de _Los Ramones_? No la encuentro. Y eso que no te pido explicaciones de otras tantas prendas que han desaparecido misteriosamente.

Draco frunció los labios asqueado.

—Estos vaqueros me quedan pequeños —se quejó en su lugar. Harry negó con la cabeza. ¡Por supuesto que iba a cambiar de tema!—. Me harán daño.

—Eres un mago —contestó Ron, en un patético intento de amenizar el ambiente—. Ya sabes, un hechizo ajustable.

Draco hizo un ruidito que bien podría haber sido un «de acuerdo, Comadreja, pero cállate», por la mirada que después le dedicó. Para la sorpresa de Ron, no de Harry, ya que esperaba un gesto así, Draco se quitó los restos de su pantalón de diseñador, quedándose en calzoncillos (no, no eran de Harry, qué apropiado) y, tras echar un hechizo de reajuste, se puso los vaqueros. Harry tragó saliva. Nunca había visto a su novio con algo tan muggle y que le quedara tan jodidamente apretado.

—¿Contento? —le llamó la atención. Harry se dio una bofetada mental y se obligó a mirarle a la cara y no al culo que los pantalones le hacían. _Maldita sea, céntrate_ —. Te odio.

—Ya, ya, lo sé.

—Pero tengo un trasero fantástico al menos.

Harry enrojeció hasta la punta de la nariz.

—Vete a la mierda.

XXX

Ron se dijo que era tortura más que suficiente para media vida. Después de comentarle a Harry el motivo de su visita, que no era otro que recordarle el almuerzo del sábado en su casa y que el lunes comenzaba su primera lección de Hechizos Experimentales, se dispuso a salir de allí lo más rápido posible y fingir que ese día no había visto nada que implicase a Draco Malfoy medio desnudo y unos vaqueros ajustables.

Era demasiado hetero para esto.

Por supuesto, el universo estaba en su contra. Suponía que se debía a su necesidad enfermiza de pasar el mínimo tiempo necesario aguantando la obsesión compulsiva de su novia por los estudios. De todas formas, ya estaba hecho. Hermione llevaba días pidiéndole que hablara con Harry sobre Malfoy, ¿y qué mejor momento que ahora que el slytherin estaba más que dispuesto a crucificar a cualquiera que tuviera los cojones de dirigirle la palabra? ¡Si es que era un suicida de primera! Ginny iba a tener razón: el karma era una puta. Y no, no sabía qué mierda era el «karma», pero ¿acaso importaba?

Aprovechó que su amigo estaba reorganizando el material que habían utilizado, para acercarse a Malfoy, quien alzó una ceja suspicaz.

—¿Qué?

—Ven el sábado a almorzar con nosotros —dijo de sopetón, y muy alto, porque a Harry se le cayeron unas cuantas cosas y soltó una cantidad innecesaria de improperios—. Con Hermione y con Harry. No conmigo a solas. Sería raro.

—Bastante.

—Que otro día podemos quedar solos…

—¿Estás ligando conmigo? —preguntó, dando un paso atrás. Harry tardó medio segundo en aparecer a su lado.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué lo complicas tanto? Almuerzo en mi casa. Los cuatro. Así de sencillo.

 _De sencillo tenía bien poco, la verdad._

Harry fue a protestar.

—Claro. —Tanto Ron como Harry miraron al rubio, quien, a pesar del rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas, se mantenía de una pieza. Cualquiera diría que no tenían esa tipo de charlas todos los días—. Harry y yo traeremos el vino y el postre. Que Hermione me escriba sobre la comida y veré qué vino queda mejor. Bodegas Malfoy, por supuesto.

—Genial —respondió, recuperado de la sorpresa, y le dio un toque en el hombro, así, amistoso. Una forma de tantear el terreno. Malfoy solo asintió, así que era una mejoraría de escándalo. Nada de maldiciones.

—Voy a… Quedé con Tori en la cafetería del Ministerio, si me disculpáis… —Estaba nervioso, miró a Harry, parecía querer decir o hacer algo (¡por Merlín, besos no!), pero al final optó por asentir de nuevo—. Hasta luego. Potter, tendrás noticias de mi abogado esta noche.

—Sí, hurón.

—Hasta el sábado, Weasley.

Ron lo vio marchar todavía alucinando en colores. Había tenido una de las experiencias más extrañas de su corta vida. Harry estaba parado su lado. No decía ni hacía nada, pero Ron sabía que miraba el trasero de Malfoy. Tenía a un mejor amigo que de sutilezas sabía más bien poco. _Ay, qué cruz._

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Lo que decía: un desastre—. ¿Por qué has invitado a Draco?

Lo peor era que lo estaba preguntando en serio. Hermione pondría los ojos en blanco, si estuviera aquí. Él no hacía esas tonterías.

—Porque es tu novio desde hace casi dos años, ¿tal vez?

Harry boqueó como un pez al menos durante cinco minutos enteros. No obstante, toda esta basura era mejor que vivir en un apartamento lleno de apuntes, tratados y nervios injustificados. Por ahora.

* * *

 **continuará...**

* * *

 **notas finales**

 **1)** No me puedo creer el recibimiento que ha tenido la historia en tan poco tiempo. **SOIS UNOS LECTORES MARAVILLOSOS**. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, por vuestros favoritos y/o follows, pero, sobre todo, porque es lo más importante, gracias por utilizar unos minutos de vuestro día para leerme. De verdad, no sabéis lo feliz que soy ahora mismo. :)

 **2)** Sé que muchos esperabais que Hermione y Pansy estuvieran juntas en algún momento, debido a una escena del primer capítulo. Podía haber sido así, porque tienen mucha química y porque son, hasta un cierto punto, perfectas juntas. Los polos opuestos se atraen... Ay, pero otra vez será. Os recuerdo que esto es un regalo, así que tenía que adaptarme a los gustos de mi ACI, aunque ella no me hubiera pedido nada sobre Ron y Hermione, me parecía feo no tener en cuenta estos detalles, porque, cuando se hace un regalo, se hace lo mejor posible, ¿verdad?

¡DA IGUAL! Aquí lo importante es que tenéis el segundo capítulo y que estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones al respecto. También acepto teorías de lo que se avecina. :)

 **3)** : Con respecto a _Piezas imperfectas_ (recopilación de pequeñas historias drarry), actualizaré cuando pueda, siento tardar tanto. No me he olvidado de ese proyecto ni tampoco de la continuación de la historia de Draco, Rose y Hugo. Os lo prometo.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os ha disgustado? ¿Qué pensáis? ¿Creéis que Draco y Harry son un desastre? ¿o que Ron es un pelín inoportuno? ¿Pensáis que es un mal novio por escaparse de casa un buen puñado de horas?**

 **¡Dejadme un comentario con vuestra opinión!**

* * *

 _#UnReviewUnDía. #RevivamosElDrarry._

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer,_**

 ** _¿reviews, tomatazos o imperdonables?_**


	3. ¿Qué es un héroe sin sus calzoncillos?

**Capítulos:** 3/8.

 **Próxima actualización:** 25 de agosto.

* * *

 **3**

 **¿Qué es un superhéroe sin sus calzoncillos? Un héroe a secas**

 **27 de septiembre de 2002**

—Quiero tu polla en mi boca.

 _Así, sin anestesia, diez puntos para Slytherin. Sí, señor._

—Tú ibas para príncipe azul y te quedaste en el camino, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry, tras soltar un improperio al derramar parte del botellín de cerveza en la camiseta. Le había pillado por sorpresa—. Un «hola» habría estado mejor.

Draco farfulló algo ininteligible que sonó como un «que te jodan, Potter» mientras se deshacía de la túnica reglamentaria de los inefables. Era de un gris más bien soso. Quizá podría recoger firmas para el cambiar el color, o la túnica en general. Así al menos no tendría que aguantar al idiota de Stoker y su grupito de élite. Porque vaya día le habían dado hoy, a él y a Smith, cualquier diría que eran ya unos adultos hechos y derechos, si actuaban como críos de parvulario. Sí, había tenido un día de mierda, cosa más que evidente, nada le había salido como había querido, ¡ni siquiera había podido maldecir a esos idiotas!, y ahora, para colmo, no podía hablarlo con Harry, porque sería ir en contra de la regla fundamental de su Departamento. Regla estúpida e innecesaria. ¿Para qué quería al auror estrella como novio, si no podía contarle sus mierdas para que fuera a maldecir traseros? Indignante. Ni para que le chuparan la polla servía, el muy ingrato.

Estaba siendo irracional, pero le importaba más bien poco. Poco tirando a nada, sinceramente. Estaba furioso, por Salazar, así que tenía todo el derecho a decir y pensar estupideces que no le llevarían a ninguna parte. Cualquier cosa excepto echarse a llorar como un crío por esos errores que quería enterrar bien hondo. Un calambre en su antebrazo izquierdo, ese que le ardía desde la maldición de Stocker horas atrás, le recordó que no podía decirle «hasta nunca, Voldy» tan fácilmente.

—Draco… —le llamó la atención el idiota de su novio, al verlo pelear con las botas de piel de dragón y con los ojos rojos, por aguantar las lágrimas—. ¿Un mal día? —tanteó el terreno.

—Sí —masculló cabreado.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —le animó, a pesar de saber perfectamente que no, que no podía hablar de nada relacionado con el trabajo, por más que quisiera. Le señaló el sitio libre a su lado, y Draco no pudo no recordar la noche anterior, cuando se quedaron los dos juntos ahí acurrucados, viendo _Friends_ y comiendo palomitas de caramelo.

Esa imagen, por más tonta que le pareciera, le ablandó el corazón. Todavía medio vestido, y con unas ganas increíbles de estrangular a alguien, se sentó en el sofá al lado de su novio y dejó que le pasara un brazo por encima del hombro, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. Draco arrugó la nariz ante el fuerte olor de la cerveza. Merlín, ¿por qué su novio insistía en beber esa bazofia? Ya que compraba cerveza muggle que fuera de marca, madre mía. Y así se lo hizo saber.

—Eres un pijo.

—Y ú un tacaño, maldita sea. —Se zafó de su agarre para recuperar la varita de su funda—. Y un vago por lo que veo, ¿tanto te cuesta echar un hechizo de limpieza o quitarte la camiseta? ¿Sabes qué? Quítate la camiseta, voy a limpiarte la cerveza a lametones.

Harry se mordió el labio para no reírse.

—Te contradices, cariño. Primero que la cerveza está asquerosa, ¿y ahora quieres lamerla?

—Cuidado con lo que dices. —Le dio un leve empujón con la mano abierta, Harry casi ni se inmutó. A él no le importó, si quería tumbarlo en el sofá y montarse a horcajadas, lo haría casi sin pestañear—. Quiero probarte a ti, si aguanto tu sudor, aguanto cualquier cosa.

—¡Eh! —Draco se cubrió el rostro con los brazos, porque sabía que ahora Harry intentaría golpearlo con uno de los cojines. Así fue—. ¡Mi sudor es exquisito! —protestó.

Era adorable.

—Lo que tú digas —respondió, desde la seguridad de su esquina y la que su varita le proporcionaba—, pero déjame hacer mi trabajo.

—El sexo no arreglará tus problemas.

—Pero me ayuda a olvidarlos durante un rato, así que…

—No voy a acostarme contigo —le aclaró y se cruzó de brazos, para darle más énfasis a su negativa. Draco frunció el ceño. Su novio era un imbécil. Un imbécil con mucha razón, pero un imbécil a fin de cuentas.

—Hace unos años, esas palabras habrían herido mi orgullo y destruido nuestra relación para siempre. Que lo sepas.

—Correr riesgos como esos forma parte de mi currículum —rio.

—Qué valiente —escupió, enfurruñado, a la par que se acomodaba en el sofá—. Stocker es un capullo y su grupito, unos infantiles de cuidado. Los odio con todas mis fuerzas y mañana van a cagarse en los pantalones.

Ya está, ya lo había dicho.

Harry alzó una ceja ligeramente divertido, aunque también preocupado, para la desgracia de Draco. Por eso no había querido hablar del tema, porque sabía que su novio se pondría así de mal. El sexo alucinante que lo dejara atontado durante unas cuantas horas era la respuesta a sus problemas. Encima, si no recordaba mal, esta noche habían quedado que se harían cargo de Teddy, debido a un evento a la que tía Andrómeda no había podido negarse a asistir. Draco no estaba seguro, pero creía que su madre también estaba invitada. Noche de pelis de Disney y comida basura para ellos. Un planazo. _Estúpido Stocker por amargarme_.

—¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?

—Estábamos trabajando en… en _algo_ y al imbécil le pareció una fantástica idea insultarnos a mí y a Smith, Zacharias Smith —le aclaró, por si no recordaba de quién estaba hablando, a pesar de que era el único inefable que Draco mencionaba más veces—. Me cabree y le dije que se fuera a joder a otro y entonces dijo muchas tonterías sobre mí y… los putos mortífagos, ¡Smith le hechizó y a mí, uno de sus aduladores, me lanzó un hechizo de picazón en el brazo!

Ya está, lo había dicho _todo_. Sentaba medianamente bien, pero las ganas de llorar seguían ahí, joder.

—¿Qué? —Harry se sobresaltó y le agarró de la muñeca, para comprobar por sí mismo el daño ocasionado. Draco quiso resistirse, pero al final se dejó. Harry le arremangó la camisa y maldijo entre dientes al ver la leve quemadura en la Marca Oscura—. ¿Te has echado una pomada?

—Sí, la de verbena.

Era lo mejor, porque le adormeció el brazo inmediatamente, así no tuvo que sentir el dolor inicial que venía con los primeros minutos de actuación. Aunque ahora le molestaba bastante, quizá no se había echado la cantidad adecuada o ese bote de crema llevaba demasiado tiempo en su despacho.

Harry le dio un beso suave en la herida, justo en la cabeza de la calavera.

—Tal vez esta noche, si te portas bien, y no te pones a despotricar demasiado contra los siete enanitos, te haga un regalo.

—¿Una mamada?

—¿No ibas a dármela tú a mí?

—Has perdido tu oportunidad —se disculpó, sin sentirlo realmente, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de medio lado—. Otra vez será.

—¿Quieres un tazón de helado y un episodio de _Friends_ mientras te preparo un baño relajante?

—¡Madre mía, claro que sí! —Draco se tiró a sus brazos y le dio un beso que dejó a Harry sin aliento, y sin oxígeno en el cerebro, durante unos segundos.

XXX

«Granger Granger»

 **Granger Granger:** Es ilegal, Draco. Ni se te ocurra hacer ninguna tontería. Déjame que hable con Anderson al menos. Los problemas se solucionan hablando, que no tenemos diez años, por dios bendito.

 **Draco** : ¿Qué tienen de ilegal las trampas que venden en la tienda de tu novio? ¡Será divertido! Por lo menos me daré una alegría desde bien temprano. Nadie sabrá que he sido yo. Y, encima, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, solo tu opinión profesional al respecto. ¿No me pueden echar ni encarcelar por eso, verdad?

 **Draco** : Hermione, no me ignores.

 **Granger Granger** : No, no te pueden llevar a Azkaban, pero puede que tengas que pagar una multa o pasar una noche en los calabozos de los aurores.

 **Draco** : ¿En los calabozos? ¿Hay mucha gente allí normalmente?

 **Granger Granger** : No, no que yo sepa. Las celdas están aisladas con magia.

 **Draco** : Fantástico.

 **Draco** : Gracias, te has ganado que te cambie el nombre, ahora será «Hermione Comadreja». Siéntete orgullosa. Yo lo estoy.

 **Hermione Comadreja:** ¿No estarás pensando en esperar a que Harry tenga turno de noche para matar dos pájaros de un tiro?

 **Draco:** No, estoy esperando a que mi novio tenga turno de noche para «ponerle la guinda al pedazo de día que tendré». Fastidiar a Stocker y juego de rol por la noche. PLANAZO.

 **Draco** : Oye, tengo que irme, Teddy se ha cansado de _El Rey León_ , no entiendo la razón. Es la mejor peli de la historia de las pelis animadas.

Hermione le envió otro mensaje, un «No te metas en líos, por favor, que puedo ser tu abogada, pero no hago milagros» que le sacó una sonrisa. Nunca pensó que se harían tan buenos amigos con el pasar de los años. Si lo hubiera sabido a los once, se habría dejado de tonterías sobre la pureza de la sangre mucho antes y otro gallo habría cantado. Vale, sí, no era tan fácil, porque tenía mucha mierda en la cabeza en esa época, pero habría sido bonito pensar que las cosas podrían ser distintas con cambiar un par de detalles. Quizá en un universo alternativo funcionaría.

Teddy captó su atención desde la alfombra tirándole un muñeco. El pequeño llevaba el pelo como Scar, uno de los personajes de la película, pero enseguida, al ver que su tío favorito en el mundo (ese era él, no Potty) le estaba mirando, lo cambió por un rubio platino, aunque un poco demasiado pomposo. Draco rió a carcajadas, antes de acercarse al mueble del DVD para tomar otra película.

—¿Y tito Harry?

Buena pregunta, ¿a dónde había ido a por las chuches? ¿A Liverpool? Allí había una tienda muy buena, la descubrieron unas semanas atrás, pero dudaba que su novio tuviera tantas ganas de chuches como para ir hasta allí, sinceramente. Rebuscó entre las películas hasta dar con una que seguro le encantaría a su primo.

—¿Vemos esta?

—¡Sí!

XXX

De un empujón, Harry terminó recostado en la cama, con la ropa hecha un desastre, por los preliminares en el pasillo, y Draco se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Una sonrisa ladina se apoderó de sus facciones, al saberse ganador. Con un movimiento de varita, un poco menos preciso de lo que esperaba, se deshizo de los restos de sus pijamas. Había sido una tarde intensa, y casi interminable, porque Teddy parecía tener las pilas sobrecargadas, pero ahora estaban completamente a solas, el niño dormía plácidamente en su cuarto y Harry había echado el mejor hechizo silenciador de la historia, por lo que Draco iba a obtener su «regalo» de una vez por todas y sin morderse la lengua, muchas gracias.

Estaba muerto de hambre, por Circe.

Y le encantaba gritar.

Pasó las manos por los pectorales y el abdomen de Harry, casi con reverencia; y se mordió el labio inferior, debatiéndose por dónde sería mejor empezar. ¿Mordisqueando sus pezones? ¿Besándole hasta dejarlo sin aliento _de nuevo_? ¿O…? Su sonrisa se amplió y su corazón se saltó un par de latidos. Movió su cuerpo lo justo para estimular la erección de su novio, que presionaba deliciosamente contra su trasero. Harry cerró los ojos, jadeó, deleitando los oídos de Draco, y clavó los dedos en sus muslos. A la mañana siguiente se encontraría con marcas de media luna, y Draco lo montaría hasta desfallecer en agradecimiento. O quizá lo haría ahora mismo.

Joder, lo haría justo en este maldito momento. No, no, debería de chuparle la polla. Era un novio de Matrícula de Honor.

—Te quiero —gimió contra sus labios, al inclinarse para comerle la boca como Merlín quería. No sabía si el «te quiero» era para recordarle que estaba enamorado de él o porque le necesitaba ahora mismo en todas partes—. Esta noche vas a gritar mi nombre hasta quedarte ronco.

El imbécil de su novio consiguió dibujar una sonrisa socarrona completa.

—Qué creído te lo tienes —se burló, mientras Draco recorría con la lengua desde la clavícula hasta el pezón izquierdo—. Joder, cariño, déjate de tonterías… Maldita sea, ¡coño, eso duele! No seas bestia.

Le había mordido un pelín demasiado fuerte.

—En el cajón, preservativos, aceite… ¡joder!

Iba a ser una noche intensa.

XXX

Un _patronus_ con forma de golondrina los despertó a las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Harry se sobresaltó, pues las protecciones vibraron a modo de advertencia, para al final terminar gruñendo una serie de improperios nada apropiados para un gryffindor de su casa. ¡Era el Salvador de Gatitos, por Salazar Slytherin! Quizás Draco debería de lavarle la boca con un estropajo, o con otra _cosa_ … Mm, sonaba muchísimo mejor. Mientras Harry buscaba sus gafas en la mesita de noche, el rubio se llevó la mano a la polla, aunque no hizo nada, porque enseguida reconoció al animal. Y si eso no fue suficiente, el mensaje que transmitió, en cambio, sí. Se reprendió por su mente pervertida, y a Smith por no tener otro momento para dar señales vida. ¡Qué mala suerte tenía últimamente!

—Pero ¿qué mierda…? —exclamó Harry, malhumorado, en cuanto el _patronus_ de Draco, un zorro, se esfumó con una respuesta—. ¿De verdad que tienes que irte ahora?

—No me queda otra. Un incidente en la Sala de los Cerebros es grave, cariño.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, seguramente pensando en su aventura en esa sala muchos años atrás. Draco recordaba muy bien la noche en que le relató esa historia. No tenía una buena imagen de ella. Por otro lado era normal, Ron tenía unas cicatrices horribles de esa noche, así que Draco, tras tomar un suéter del armario y los calzoncillos del suelo, fue a darle un beso a su novio, uno que decía «todo está bien, amor» con un poco de «no tengo catorce años, sabré manejarme con lo que sea», que pareció tranquilizar levemente a Harry, porque le sonrió y se fijó en lo que llevaba en las manos.

 _Vaya, no todo le podía salir bien._

—Ese suéter es mío —le reprendió, Draco se encogió de hombros y se colocó los calzoncillos con dibujos de superhéroes muggles. Le chiflaban—. ¡No seas guarro, que son los que llevaba puestos!

Qué quejica era por la madrugada.

—¿Y? —preguntó, y se enfundó en el suéter verde—. Tu polla ha estado en mi boca y la mía en tu culo, ¿y te preocupa que me ponga tu ropa interior de hoy? Inaudito.

Harry abrió la boca para protestar y decir algo como «no es lo mismo, Draco, por Godric» o alguna gilipollez semejante. No tenía tiempo para ello, así que tomó unos pantalones vaqueros del armario, eran suyos esta vez, y salió del cuarto en busca de la túnica de esa mañana, ignorando deliberadamente a su novio. Para un par de horas, era inútil usar una túnica nueva. No estaba en sus planes desayunar en el Ministerio, cuando tenía turno de tarde. Volvería a casa a tiempo para las tortitas con miel y chocolate, aunque tuviera que deshacerse de los cerebros «en mal estado».

Tras colocarse la túnica e invocar su varita, se dirigió hasta la chimenea.

—¿Te vas sin que te dé un beso de «buena suerte»?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, a pesar de que por dentro se estaba muriendo de amor y ternura. No obstante, cedió y se acercó. Harry le rodeó la cintura con las manos antes de atraerle para darle un beso suave en los labios. Draco sonrió contra su boca y, cuando tuvo la oportunidad, profundizó el beso, porque ya que tenía que irse a trabajar que al menos fuera con un buen sabor de boca.

—Nos vemos en unas horas.

—¿Tortitas?

—Con mucho chocolate —le recordó cómo le gustaban, aunque Harry lo supiera de antemano.

—Adiós, ladrón de calzoncillos.

Draco le enseñó dos dedos antes de coger un buen puñado de polvos flu y desaparecer rumbo al Departamento de Misterios. Harry se abrazó a sí mismo, porque le dio un poco de frío. Tenían los hechizos refrigerantes demasiado altos en el salón. Sería mejor que fuera a echarle un vistazo a Teddy, comprobar que no se hubiera despertado por los ruidos, ya que el hechizo silenciador lo habían quitado horas atrás.

Recogió un juguete del suelo, y suspiró resignado.

* * *

 **continuará...**

* * *

 **notas finales**

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS. Y, por supuesto, gracias a los lectores que estáis en las sombras, sois igual de válidos. :) Como bien recordaréis (si leísteis la nota del primer capítulo), la historia ya está escrita, así que no puedo alterarla de ninguna forma. Me sabe fatal no daros la "cena" en casa de Ron y Hermione, o detalles así por el estilo. Son fragmentos, recuerdos robados de esta línea del tiempo (si es que eso tiene sentido para vosotros, al menos para mí sí), que dan forma a su historia. Queda en vuestra imaginación rellenar los huecos.

Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado tanto como los anteriores; sea como fuere, estoy deseando saber lo que opináis al respecto. Todo comentario es válido siempre que sea respetuoso. Si en algún momento veis algún error, del tipo que sea, me lo decís para que le eche un vistazo (¡NO MUERDO, LO JURO!). Ya sabéis, no somos perfectos. Ojalá pudiera decir lo contrario. Ay.

* * *

 **¿Qué os está pareciendo la historia? ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? ¿Disgustado? ¡Decidme lo que pensáis! ¿Creéis que Draco tiene un problema con la ropa de Harry? ¡Se ha puesto sus calzoncillos! ¡MERLÍN BENDITO! (En realidad, es un poco adorable, ¿no?)**

* * *

 _#UnReviewUnDía. #RevivamosElDrarry._

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer,_**

 ** _¿reviews, tomatazos o imperdonables?_**


	4. Quebraderos de cabeza variados

**Capítulo** : 4/8

 **Próxima actualización:** 29 de agosto

* * *

 **4**

 **Quebraderos de cabeza variados, una piscis por llegar y mucho merengue que saborear**

 **16 de marzo de 2005**

Hermione Granger-Weasley estaba a punto de perder los papeles y estrangular al sanador Ryan por incompetente. Hacía días que tendría que haberle concedido el alta, pero, no, él prefería seguir los inútiles protocolos de San Mungo a rajatabla, a pesar de que ella estaba en perfectas condiciones, físicas como mentales, para volver a casa. Allí podría «descansar» adecuadamente. Suspiró, estar allí tumbada durante horas la dejaba exhausta a niveles incomprensibles. Iba a perder la cabeza. Hacía una semana ya que había dado luz a su hija, una pequeña cosita con un puñado de rizos oscuros en la cabeza y unos ojos enormes y repletos de vida; en un principio, de un intenso tono gris perla y, al final, del azul más brillante. Era como mirar el mar. Eran los ojos de Ron. Se había echado a llorar nada más tener a su hija en brazos la primera vez, porque era tan pequeña y parecía tan frágil, que le costó bastante tiempo asimilar de verdad que era su bebé, que era madre por fin.

 _Merlín santo, soy madre_.

Sinceramente, si alguien le hubiera preguntado un año atrás, Hermione habría dicho que no se imaginaba como una madre, que esa tarea no estaba hecha para alguien como ella, pero ahora ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que en su hija. En realidad, ya que estaba siendo sincera consigo misma, no era su hija el único tema recurrente en sus pensamientos, también todo el trabajo atrasado que tendría en el bufete por culpa de la baja de maternidad. En cuanto volviera a casa, en cuanto a Ron y a Molly se le acabase la tontería de «tienes que descansar, Mione» y el «no seas tan animal, hija, tómate un tiempo o la niña no te reconocerá», adelantaría algún que otro caso desde el despacho de su nueva casa, porque ni de coña se quedaba otros tantos meses, si es que no un año o dos, sin ejercer. Ella no podía no hacer absolutamente nada, se moriría del disgusto.

 _Un día más aquí y…_

Un ruido al otro lado de la puerta le advirtió de la llegada del sanador. Hermione respiró hondo y se acomodó como pudo en la cama. Alguien debería de renovar el hechizo para ablandar las almohadas, porque estaban demasiado duras. Por supuesto, no iba a protestar por esa estupidez. No, era mejor aparentar serenidad, que todo estaba a su gusto y ver con qué le salía el sanador esa mañana. Era una pena que no le hubiera tocado Hannah, al menos ella entendería lo mal que lo estaba pasando, porque la conocía perfectamente.

—Buenos días, Hermione —le saludó con una sonrisa, el muy cretino—. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

 _Con ganas de asesinarte, muchas gracias por preguntar_.

—Estoy mejor, ¿y Rose? —Era el nombre que habían elegido para su hija, el de su madre. Un punzada en el pecho le recordó que no debía pensar en su madre, que ella era feliz en Australia, sin recuerdos traumáticos—. Me gustaría verla.

—Está con la sanadora Abbott, te la traerá en un rato para la primera toma del día.

 _Una buena noticia, menos mal_.

Hermione asintió a regañadientes, y se mordió la lengua para no formular la pregunta que le estaba carcomiendo hasta el alma. El sanador Ryan se dispuso a comprobar sus constantes, _otra vez_ , y Hermione, aunque lo intentó, ya no pudo más. Iba a darse cuenta, de todas formas, de que estaba alterada, así que…

—¿Cuándo me darán el alta?

El sanador Ryan se quedó quieto, con la varita en el aire, en medio de un hechizo de reconocimiento. Hermione se mantuvo firme, o todo lo que pudo, dadas las circunstancias en la que se encontraba. El sanador suspiró medio segundo después.

—Será mejor que te lo tomes con calma, Hermione, porque hacemos esto por tu bien. No es nada personal. —La morena negó con la cabeza angustiada—. Mira, si todo va bien, si los últimos análisis salen como deberían, podría adelantar tu caso y te darían el alta esta misma tarde en lugar de mañana o pasado.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

Era todo un alivio.

XXX

—¿Cómo que le dan el alta esta tarde? —respondió Draco con otra pregunta, acabando así con el silencio incómodo que se había extendido en el salón al recibir la misiva y dando forma al miedo atroz que estaban sintiendo todos ahora mismo—. ¿Qué clase de sanadores tienen en San Mungo? ¡Y luego os preguntáis por qué gasto galeones de más en una clínica privada!

Aunque nadie estuvo de acuerdo con sus modos, sabían que Draco tenía razón. En una clínica privada, como a la que él asistía, no hacían nada sin advertir a los familiares primero. Daba igual que el sanador lo creyera correcto, o el paciente viniera con exigencias, todo debía debatirse en la sala de juntas con los familiares. Bien, no siempre sucedía así, cuando se trataba de un caso de «vida o muerte» actuaban primero y preguntaban más tarde, pero para eso te hacían firmar un contrato al aceptar y pagar sus servicios.

—¿Qué más da un día más que uno menos? —tanteó Harry, mientras ordenaba los libros de cocina que había traído consigo. Cualquier cosa con tal de no volverse loco como Ron o Molly—. Tendrán la mejor bienvenida de la historia de las bienvenidas, ¡y una tarta gigante!, ¿verdad, Molly?

La mujer asintió con ferocidad antes de desaparecer en la cocina. A Draco, esa mujer, aunque pasaran los años y los años, seguiría dándole miedo. Y mucho respeto, por supuesto. Era una señora de armas tomar. Quien no le daba respeto ninguno era Ron, que estaba hecho una bolita en el sofá, tirándose de los pelos y lamentándose de que todo le saliera como el culo. Era un inmaduro.

 _¿Dónde se había metido?_

—No es un «día más o uno menos», Potter, ¡contábamos con dos días enteros, sino más!

—Estás asustando a Ron —le advirtió, dando un paso en dirección a su amigo. Draco estaba alucinando. ¿Alguien podría caer todavía más bajo? Sí, Ronald Weasley, porque ahora se estaba abrazando a Harry como un perrito abandonado—. Un poco de tacto, ¿te parece?

Increíble.

—Sí, claro, ¡qué pena me da! —se burló, cruzándose de brazos y dándole una larga mirada de disgusto a la comadreja—. Hermione va a cortarnos las pelotas y tú te preocupes de los sentimientos del llorica de tu amigo. ¡Claro que sí!

—¡Draco! —le riñó elevando la voz una octava—. De verdad, ¿tanto esfuerzo te supone ser amable?

Doblemente increíble.

—Que Hermione va a matarnos —le recordó con una calma que no sentía en absoluto y al borde del precipicio emocional. ¡Él sí que quería patalear como un crío de cinco años!—. Esta casa está hecha una pocilga, no tenemos la comida de bienvenida, ¡ni siquiera el maldito cuarto de nuestra ahijada está adecentado!, así que no oses decirme que sea «amable» con quien ha demostrado, en un par de días, ser un desastre de ser humano.

Harry apretó los puños con fuerza. Era obvio que estaba enfadado con él y que seguramente, en algún momento, acabarían discutiendo o maldiciéndose como en antaño, pero, por ahora, Draco optó por dejarlo como un caso perdido. ¡Que consolara al idiota de su amigo, si así gustaba! Él tenía mejores cosas que hacer, así que salió del salón y se dirigió hasta una de las ventanas para invocar un patronus. Hermione era su amiga, merecía una tarde tranquila con su familia y sin preocupaciones inútiles.

—Madre, ¿me harías un favor?

El zorro se esfumó en el aire.

XXX

Ginevra le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros para captar momentáneamente su atención. Draco había estado dos horas enteras dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro a los pocos elfos que su madre le había podido prestar. No eran muchos, pero la casa tampoco era tan grande, así que se las apañaron medianamente bien. Gracias a Morgana, Niko se encontraba entre ellos, su elfo favorito desde que tenía memoria, así que gran parte de la casa ya estaba adecentada en la primera hora, excepto la cocina, pero es que ese era territorio exclusivo de Molly y Harry, nadie iba a osar interrumpirlos, si querían vivir para contarlo. Y a él le gustaba su pellejo, de verdad.

En esas dos horas de arduo trabajo, porque dar órdenes siempre era agotador, Draco no había hablado con Harry, aunque sí que se disculpó con Ron, pero solo cuando su novio no estaba mirando. Un acto vergonzoso a la vez. Aceptó que tal vez había exagerado un poco y que era comprensible que Ron se rompiera después de tanto estrés acumulado en los últimos meses. La comadreja, todo un santo, le había restado importancia y le había dado una palmada en la espalda, una amistosa que casi le provocó retirar la disculpa, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan bestia? Un «gracias, Draco» o un «no pasa nada, colega, estamos a mano» habría sido igual, o incluso más efectivo, maldita sea.

Y ahora aparecía en la ecuación la menor de los Weasley junto a Luna, ¿qué hora era ya?

—Como Hermione aparezca y vea este pequeño ejército de elfos, Drake, va a colgar tus pelotas en el árbol de Navidad.

Qué verdad más cruel, pero verdad a fin de cuentas.

—Me alegra verte a ti también, Ginevra —la saludó agrio, y le apartó el brazo. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo? ¿Esa una competición entre tú y Pans para ver quien se lo deja más corto?

La pelirroja arrugó la nariz disgustada.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi pelo? Está genial.

Era demasiado corto por detrás y muy largo por delante (tampoco tanto, le encantaba exagerar), pero no iba a ser Draco quien tentase más a su suerte hoy diciendo algo inapropiado. Ginevra podría hacerle mucho daño, si se lo proponía. Lo peor era que no necesitaría la magia para conseguirlo, con esos brazos, podría machacarlo en menos de un minuto, sin que Draco pudiera hacer nada salvo gritar.

Qué puto escalofrío. Ginevra alzó una ceja, al verlo retroceder un paso.

—¿Qué? —preguntó curiosa.

—Hola, Luna —saludó Draco a la rubia, evitando el contacto visual con la pelirroja—. ¿Qué estás mirando?

—A las hadas…. —Señaló un punto al fondo del cuarto de Rose, cerca del carrusel—. ¿No las veis? Son muchas. Hermione y Rosie están al llegar.

Draco no pensaba cuestionar las habilidades de la magizoologista, por más inverosímiles que pudieran parecerle. Era buena en su trabajo. Ginevra parecía pensar lo mismo, porque sonrió con ternura antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Empezaron a salir dos años atrás, en Perú. Fue toda una sorpresa para la familia cuando se enteraron, sobre todo porque fue a través de _Corazón de Bruja_ , gracias al chivatazo de una revista del corazón peruana. Draco se lo pasó fenomenal en las fiestas navideñas de ese año, porque nadie se atrevía a sacar el tema, pero nadie paraba de lanzar «indirectas», que de indirectas tuvieron más bien poco.

«¿Y Luna? ¿No está haciendo allí una investigación?»

«¿Has conocido a alguien especial, hermanita? No sé, alguien rubio de ojos grises…»

Lo mejor de ese día fue la respuesta de Harry, un tanto mosqueado, porque no había estado de acuerdo en fastidiar a su amiga de esa forma y menos por un artículo en una revista de porquería: «¿Qué? ¿La versión femenina de mi novio?». Aunque en ese momento no le hizo ni pizca de gracia y se lo hizo saber a su novio en cuanto estuvieron a solas, ahora podía reconocerle la gracia al asunto. Físicamente, sí que eran parecidos, pero no podían ser más opuestos.

—Oye, Draco. —Ginevra le miraba con el ceño fruncido, ya se había olvidado de ella—. ¿Esa sudadera no es la que le regalé a Harry cuando vino a verme a Madrid?

Vaya, qué oportuno.

—No —respondió tranquilamente; se trataba de una sudadera de un equipo de quidditch español, «Los Fénix de Córdoba». Un juego de palabras con el fuego y el calor que se vivía en esa parte de España en verano—. Tengo que devolverle los elfos a mi padre, si me disculpáis…

—Qué cara tienes…

Draco hizo oídos sordos.

XXX

Molly le saludó con una sonrisa amorosa nada más verle aparecer por la cocina. Incluso le ofreció probar una galleta con forma de chupete. Estaba deliciosa, y así se lo hizo saber. Todo lo que hacía esa mujer era una obra de arte culinaria. No obstante, a pesar del don en la cocina, Molly carecía del de la sutileza, porque, unos minutos después, se despidió de ambos con una excusa que olía exactamente a eso, a un «niños, tenéis que resolver vuestros problemas ahora mismo u os vais a enterar», pero Draco se lo perdonó, porque la quería muchísimo y de verdad se preocupaba por los dos.

Toda una sorpresa para el Draco de dieciocho años, pero no para el de veinticuatro.

Harry no se volvió ni para recordarle que sabía que seguía ahí parado sin hacer nada. Draco jugó con el cordón de la sudadera, ligeramente incómodo. Había retrasado una barbaridad de tiempo el enfrentarse a Harry, hacía años que una pelea entre ellos duraba tanto, por no hablar de que quedaba una hora para que Ron trajera a Hermione y a Rose, y él quería ir a casa a cambiarse de ropa, porque una sudadera de quidditch no era algo digno para darle la bienvenida a su ahijada. No obstante, no quería irse sin solucionar las cosas con su novio, sobre todo ahora que veía que Harry necesitaba una muda limpia, porque tenía la camiseta manchada por todas partes.

Era un desastre, aunque era _su_ desastre. Y le echaba terriblemente de menos.

—Voy a casa un momento —dijo, porque necesitaba romper ese silencio de algún modo—, para ponerme algo más apropiado, ¿quieres una camisa o una camiseta lisa?

Harry continúo con los adornos del pastel sin responder. Draco se mordió el labio inferior, y suspiró resignado.

—Me he disculpado con Ron.

—Lo sé.

—Y venía a disculparme contigo…

—Te escucho. —Se quedó quieto y se giró para mirarle. A Draco no le gustó ni un pelo lo que vio en los ojos verdes de su novio.

—He sido un imbécil y… —No, así no—. Tendría que haber sido más considerado con Ron, pero no quería defraudar a Hermione ni estresar a Rose en su primer día en casa… ¡Voy a ser padrino por primera vez y eso me pone muy nervioso! Yo… Joder.

La mirada de acero de Harry se suavizó.

—¿A que no era tan difícil, cariño? —Draco no pudo contenerse más; en cuanto Harry le ofreció los brazos abiertos, se acurrucó en su pecho y se dejó abrazar con fuerza—. Odio que nos peleemos en serio.

—Es parte de nuestro encanto —bromeó, dándole un beso en la mandíbula, donde reconoció el sabor del merengue—. Piensa que gracias a nuestra «pelea» he podido gritar a los elfos sin sentirme culpable.

—No sé como Niko te quiere —le amonestó, dándole un golpecito en la nariz.

—¡Ha sido mi compañero de juegos durante años! —le gritó, revolviéndose, pero sin intención de escapar de los brazos de Harry—. Deja de reírte. ¿Sabes? Tienes merengue por todas partes.

—Ya, soy un desastre.

Draco asintió de acuerdo.

—Debería limpiarte. —Harry alzó una ceja suspicaz, sobre todo después de ver la pícara sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de su novio—. Voy a limpiarte.

Y antes de que Harry pudiera preguntarle qué se suponía que significaba eso, Draco le dio un lametón en la mejilla. Un gesto que tenía de erótico más bien poco, pero que, aun así, le provocó un escalofrío que le hizo tragar saliva ruidosamente. El rubio, consciente del efecto que había tenido su gesto, se relamió los labios antes de darle un pico en los labios.

—¿Prefieres una toallita húmeda? —murmuró contra su boca—. ¿O continúo?

—Continúa.

Draco sonrió perezoso.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, Harry.

—¡Eh, tortolitos! —Harry y Draco se sobresaltaron, sin embargo, fue el rubio quien le dio una mirada asesina a una muy divertida Ginevra—. Que Ron ha mandado un patronus, ¡tenéis diez minutos para estar presentables! Y, ah, Andrómeda ya está aquí con Teddy, así que apareceros directamente en vuestra casa.

—¿Y las protecciones?

—Ya me daréis las gracias otro día —respondió, y le dio una mirada significativa a Draco, quien le respondió con un gesto obsceno de los dedos—. Bonita sudadera, Drake.

—Que te den —siseó, arrastrando las sílabas como hacía tiempo que no hacía—. Y tú, Harry, cariño, no digas nada.

El moreno alzó las manos en son de paz.

XXX

La fiesta fue a la perfección. Mejor de lo esperado en un principio. Ron estuvo todo el rato revoloteando alrededor de su hija, asegurándose de que nadie le hacía carantoñas de más o «algo» que considerara inapropiado para su pequeña. Resultó ser un padre sobreprotector. Draco imaginó que no le duraría mucho, ya que el pelirrojo no era así de normal con sus amigos. Andrómeda estuvo de acuerdo, cuando se lo comentó de pasada, porque a ella le pasó algo parecido con su hija y después con Teddy. Draco se preguntó vagamente si él actuaría así llegado el momento. Ese solo pensamiento provocó que se le sonrojaran las mejillas y tuviera que salir de allí inmediatamente. Su tía le miró preocupada, pero no dijo nada al respecto cuando él se disculpó.

Tomó una copa de vino de elfo de la mesa y se la bebió de un trago.

—Echo de menos el vino —le confesó Hermione. Draco ni la había escuchado aparecer, tampoco había dado muchas señales de vida a lo largo de la fiesta. Su amiga estaría cansada—. Estás rojo.

—Un «peculiar» pensamiento.

—Oh, ¿quieres hablarlo?

Draco se lo pensó un minuto, asintió.

—Vamos a un sitio más tranquilo, por favor —le pidió él, porque era cuestión de tiempo que Harry le viera y entonces se daría cuenta de que algo estaba pasando, y Draco no estaba preparado para decirle que la posibilidad de tener hijos le había revuelto el estómago y le había recordado que tenía una «mancha» en el antebrazo izquierdo.

Hermione se agarró de su brazo, y se encaminaron hasta la habitación de la chica. Draco había organizado el equipo de limpieza especial, así que sabía perfectamente dónde quedaba el cuarto. No dijeron nada al principio. Draco cerró la puerta y Hermione se acomodó en la cama, ahora repleta de chaquetas de sus invitados.

—Anda, siéntate conmigo.

—No sé si quiero tener hijos.

—Joder, Draco, ¿a qué viene eso?

—Estaba viendo a Ron y me pregunté cómo de sobreprotector sería yo… y… me di cuenta, no sé, ¿cómo voy a traer un niño a este mundo? Soy un ex mortífago, Hermione.

—¿Y? Tienes a alguien que te quiere con locura, dos familias que harían lo que sea por ti… y, no, no me mires así. Ron, por ejemplo, le partiría la cara a quien osara llamarte «mortífago» o cualquier apelativo.

—Él me llama hurón —tuvo que recordarle. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco—. ¡Es verdad!

—¿Qué tenemos? ¿Diez años? Tú le llamas «comadreja» y no lo haces con maldad. Así funcionan las familias. El punto, que nos despistamos, es que tienes gente que te quiere, un buen trabajo, ¡serás inefable selecto en cualquier momento!

Draco enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas y se hinchó como un pollo de puro orgullo, aun así desvió la mirada. De repente, esa alfombra horrible era preciosa. De verdad, de todo corazón que lo era. Le compraría una a Harry.

—Draco, cariño, mírame. —Ahí estaba, el tono de «mamá gallina» que le ponía los pelos de punta—. Que no te de miedo ser papá. Estoy segurísima de que Harry y tú tenéis mucho amor que dar y lo daréis cuando estéis preparados.

—Supongo que sí.

—Si no estuviera segura, no seríais los padrinos de Rose —añadió de pronto, como una idea de última hora, pero una idea fundamental. Granger y sus argumentos, nadie podía resistirse a ellos—. Anda, volvamos afuera.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior, todavía ligeramente avergonzado, pero se acercó hasta Hermione para ayudarla a incorporarse, porque, a pesar de la semana de descanso en San Mungo, todavía no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para valerse por sí misma. Draco sospechaba que en cuestión de días estaría mandando lechuzas, patronus y mirando informes de casos nuevos y antiguos. No sería Hermione, si no se esforzara demasiado.

Salieron juntos de la habitación.

Sí, era muy afortunado por la familia que le había tocado, por tener a Harry a su lado y a amigos tan leales como Hermione.

—¡Draco! —le llamó Harry, al verlos aparecer en el salón—. ¡Pansy y Blaise han aparecido por fin!

 _Oh, menos mal, ya iba siendo hora._

 _Esos dos estaban liados liadísimos, palabra de slytherin._

* * *

 **continuará...**

 **notas finales**

 **1)** ¿Por qué 16 de marzo? ¿Por qué quiero aclarar este punto? El 16 de marzo es el aniversario de bodas de mis padres y el cumpleaños de la que fue mi mejor amiga. Bueno, todavía lo es, pero vivimos ahora en ciudades diferentes y prácticamente no coincidimos, pero cuando estamos juntas, joder, cuando estamos es como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Por estas dos razones quise usar esta fecha y no otra cualquiera.

 **2)** ¿Qué es un inefable selecto? Una invención mía para el universo de _El fuego que consume nuestra alma_ (longfic no disponible por el momento). Tengo varias historias donde se menciona este cargo. En _No me olvides_ , en los drabbles de Su Li, podéis ver algo al respecto, pero, de todas formas, responderé la pregunta aquí mismo. Un inefable selecto está por encima de los inefables normales. No hay exámenes para acceder a ese puesto, ni siquiera una prueba, depende del Jefe del Departamento y del Jefe de los Inefables Selectos. Ellos son quienes eligen a aquellos que poseen habilidades especiales en determinadas áreas. Los selectos se encargan de misiones especiales y tienen acceso directo a lugares y objetos que inefables normales ni siquiera conocen. Vamos, en pocas palabras, son la aristocracia del Departamento de Misterios. xd.

 **3)** Los Fénix de Córdoba también son de mi propiedad(?. Quien me conozca sabe la razón detrás del chiste de Draco. Creedme cuando os digo que en Córdoba hace muchísimo calor en verano, sobre todo en agosto. Es un pequeño infierno incluso para los que estamos acostumbrados. Me hizo gracia el guiño. xd.

 **4)** Sí, he hecho que Ginny y Luna sean pareja (SON LA OTP), y también he mostrado un poco de Blaise y Pansy. Para mí, estos dos, siempre han tenido una relación complicada, van y vienen, pero siempre están ahí para el otro. Supongo que veremos cómo evolucionan o tal vez no. ¡A saber! Creo que no me dejo ningún punto por aclarar, así que ahora os toca a vosotros. :)

* * *

 **¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? ¿Esperabais otra cosa? ¿No es adorable que todos teman a Hermione? A mí me lo parece. Puede ser _muy_ peligrosa. ¿Qué me decís de la "reconciliación" de Draco y Harry en la cocina? ¡Hasta yo quise matar a Ginny por interrumpirlos! En serio, ¡decidme qué pensáis! ;)**

* * *

 _#UnReviewUnDía. #RevivamosElDrarry._

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer,_**

 ** _¿reviews, tomatazos o imperdonables?_**


	5. Un revuelto de recuerdos y una camiseta

**Capítulo** : 5/8

 **Próxima actualización:** 1 de septiembre.

Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, por estar aquí y por leerme, sin vosotros esto no sería posible. :)

* * *

 **5**

 **Un revuelto de recuerdos y una camiseta roñosa de los Chudley Cannons**

 **14 de diciembre de 2008**

Harry arrugó la nariz asqueado al entrar en el altillo. Con un pase de varita, ventiló la habitación y encendió las luces. Era domingo de limpieza general y, para no ir en contra de la tradición, Draco se las había apañado para tener que ir a trabajar. En su defensa, porque él era un santo que nunca podría culpar enteramente a su novio, Draco, como inefable selecto, desde hacía un año y poco más, contaba con el doble de responsabilidades. Sabía que se encontraba en Gales ahora mismo, eso sí que se lo pudo decir, y, gracias a su contacto en los desmemorizadores, también que tenía algo que ver con los núcleos mágicos de la zona. Quizás un desequilibrio en un barrio mágico residencial, o algo en la misma línea. Sea lo que fuera, se recordó, mientras movía un par de cajas, necesitaba de unos cuantos inefables y de alguien que controlara que nada saliera mal. En pocas palabras, a Harry le tocaba hacer el trabajo sucio en casa.

Realmente no le molestaba actuar de «amo de casa» de vez en cuando, en lugar de dejarle todo el trabajo a Nikko, su elfo doméstico. Pero sería todo mucho más entretenido, si contara con Draco a su lado. Juntos podrían hacer la experiencia más llevadera e incluso burlarse de toda la porquería que habían acumulado en los últimos diez años y en sus dos mudanzas. Si, unos meses atrás, prácticamente un año ya, habían adquirido una pequeña casa (para Harry de «pequeña» tenía bien poco) con un amplio jardín a las afueras de Gloucester. Draco la encontró por casualidad, ya que fue de acompañante cuando Daphne y Theodore estaban buscando una casa. Se enamoró al instante. Harry también lo hizo, sobre todo cuando Draco lo sacó a rastras de su despacho y prácticamente lo apareció en la zona habilitada. Se mudaron meses después, gracias a la colaboración de los elfos domésticos de Narcissa y los Weasley.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo que se conjuró en su mente, el de su primera noche allí. Agotados como estaban, no se preocuparon de que su cuarto no estuviera listo, solo se sentaron en la alfombra del salón (una carísima e innecesaria, si le preguntaban), todo lo cerca que fuera posible de la chimenea, cubiertos por una manta enorme (cortesía de Molly) y bebiendo chocolate caliente en tazas de superhéroes. Un pequeño paraíso sobre la tierra. Fue toda una sorpresa que Draco no protestara por dormir como si estuvieran de acampada. Una sorpresa y un alivio a partes iguales, eso sí.

Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de sus recuerdos, al menos un rato, y se centró en la enorme caja que descansaba justo en frente. Por algún lado tenía que empezar, esa caja era tan apetecible como otra cualquiera. Lo mejor era que se diera prisa, si quería terminar antes de la tarde, porque no tenía ninguna intención de alargar el «domingo de limpieza» a un lunes, donde le tocaba turno de tarde y papeleo en al División. Sin olvidar que Draco se pasaba gran parte del día encerrado en alguna parte del Departamento de Misterios.

Lo dicho, mejor espabilar.

Harry abrió la caja y fue a parar con todos los libros y los utensilios de Draco de su último año en Hogwarts. Frunció el ceño, por qué su novio guardaba toda esa basura aún, era un misterio sin resolver. No obstante, había jurado que esa caja terminó entre las cosas que se quedarían en Grimmauld Place o en la mansión. Estaba claro que no podía fiarse de Draco en absoluto. ¡Tenía el maldito síndrome de Diógenes! Es que no tenía ningún sentido, él se había deshecho de su material escolar semanas después de recibir la lechuza con sus ÉXTASIS aprobados, los había donado a una tienda de segunda mano en Hogsmeade, ¿y Draco iba y guardaba un maldito tintero vacío porque era de marca? ¡Joder!

Extrajo dos tomos pesados de «Pociones Curativas: La esencia sagrada de los Aztecas, volumen I y II» y uno de «Venenos y Antídotos: Era de la Inquisición Española. Edición coleccionista» . Harry parpadeó confundido, ¿habían usado esos libros en la escuela?, porque no los recordaba en lo más mínimo. Y vale que su memoria en lo que respecta a las pociones era difusa, pero no para olvidar esos enormes tomos que daban escalofríos. Sería mejor que apartara las cosas de Draco en dos montones, los «¿cómo te has atrevido, Potter? ¡Voy a matarte a _crucios_!», que su novio revisará cuando pueda, y los «¿para qué tocas mis cosas? ¡Compénsamelo!», que iban directos al cajón de la basura.

—¡Manos a la obra!

XXX

La mañana se le había pasado prácticamente volando entre cajas, recuerdos materiales e historias anidadas en la memoria que le sacaban más de una sonrisa o de dos. Dispuesto a tomarse un merecido descanso, tal vez acompañado de una cerveza y un rato de televisión, dio con una alteración en las protecciones de la casa. Era sutil, y para nada amenazadora, pero como auror entrenado le supuso un esfuerzo inabarcable negar su existencia, ¿para qué querría Draco modificar las protecciones justamente en el altillo? Cerveza y televisión ya olvidadas, recuperó su varita y localizó el punto donde surgía la alteración. Apartó las pocas cajas que había allí apiladas, sin entender a qué venía tanto secretísimo por parte de su novio, y se encontró con un fuerte hechizo desilusionador.

Eso sí que no se lo había esperado.

—Pero ¿qué…? —Se mordió el labio inferior sopesando si valía la pena quitar el hechizo o Draco habría colocado una trampa. Al final se dijo que era su novio, que llevaban diez años juntos y que también era su casa, por Merlín y toda su estirpe—. A ver limpiado tú el altillo el domingo anterior.

No le costó mucho remover el hechizo. De todos modos, Draco casi ni había puesto energía o fuerza en él. Parecía darle igual que Harry viera lo que había escondido. Suponía que si de verdad quisiera ocultarle algo, disponía de los medios necesarios para hallar un buen hechizo protector, uno de sangre, por ejemplo, o habría optado por dejar esa caja, porque era una maldita caja, en la mansión, donde nadie se enteraría nunca. No obstante, probó varios hechizos para comprobar que no hubiera ninguna trampa.

Nada de nada.

—Vamos allá —se dio ánimos; se frotó las manos, a las que había echado un hechizo impermeable, por si acaso, y abrió la caja. Parpadeó al ver su contenido—. Esto sí que no me lo esperaba en absoluto.

Era una caja repleta también de recuerdos variados, aquellos que Draco había conservado para sí mismo. Estuvo tentado de dejar la caja a un lado, no invadir la intimidad de su novio de esa manera, pero al final le pudo más la curiosidad que el cargo de conciencia, sobre todo porque ya había cometido el crimen, ¿de qué serviría quedarse a medias? Si Draco le descubría, le gritaría de todas formas, independientemente de que hubiera o no mirado nada.

Sí, era una maldita excusa, pero le venía de perlas.

La caja tenía un hechizo adaptador, aunque su contenido no era interminable, ya que podía ver perfectamente el fondo, y había de todo un poco. Fotografías mágicas y muggles de su novio con sus amigos, especialmente con Pansy y Blaise, una corbata de slytherin, que no podía ser de Draco o no estaría allí guardada, un pasador de mariposas, que le hizo fruncir el ceño, porque ni idea de a quien le pertenecería, una snitch a la que le faltaba un ala, su pluma mordisqueada, esa que le dejó un día en la habitación, varios cuadernos llenos de garabatos y dibujos a medio acabar. No solo había recuerdos de sus amigos, o sus padres, también de él. No debería de sorprenderle, pero aun así su corazón se saltó varios latidos al reconocer las entradas de esa película tan mala que fueron a ver al cine, los palitos de los primeros helados que se comieron juntos o un trozo de la bufanda que llevó el día que Draco le pidió que fueran a vivir juntos.

Las ganas de ver y abrazar a su novio aumentaron considerablemente, sobre todo cuando dio con el fajo de cartas que él le había mandado a lo largo de los años. Siempre se había preguntado a dónde habían ido a parar, porque él conservaba las de Draco en la sala que había adecuado para hacer de despacho. Draco se burló de él por ser tan cursi, pero Harry simplemente le sonrió y le dio un beso en la nariz antes de continuar organizando las estanterías.

—Qué tonto eres. —Incluso había una nota escrita deprisa un día que Harry tuvo que salir corriendo a una emergencia en los aurores y Draco no estaba en casa—. Y después soy yo el sentimental.

Reconoció también la invitación de boda de Ron y Hermione, donde su amigo había garabateado encima de «Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter», para poner «El hurón», y Draco le había respondido con lo mismo, pero borrando «Ron Weasley» por «La Comadreja». Detalles insignificantes, pero que importaban muchísimo. Incluso encontró un puñado de fotos donde Draco estaba con Hermione, Ginny y Luna, o donde estaban todos a la vez, slytherins y gryffindors, ¿quién lo iba a decir?

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, se sentía muy tonto ahora mismo por estar sonriendo como si fuera un adolescente enamoradizo. Nada de esa caja iba a desaparecer, ni siquiera la servilleta con el número de teléfono de ese camarero tan mono que había intentado ligar con él delante de las narices de Draco, porque eran recuerdos tangibles, fragmentos que siempre permanecerán con ellos, aunque no estuvieran siempre en su memoria. Esa servilleta era especial, porque ese día el rubio decidió almorzar con los Weasley, aceptar que ninguno de los dos iba a ir a ninguna parte.

Iba a cerrar la caja para verla más tarde con Draco, cuando le pareció ver algo naranja al fondo. Ladeó el rostro, ligeramente curioso, e intentó sacar la susodicha prenda, porque era como tela desgastada, quizá una camiseta, sin tirar nada al suelo. En cuanto tuvo la camiseta en sus manos y asimiló qué significaba que estuviera allí, a pesar de haberla dado por perdida años atrás, soltó una carcajada que resonó por toda la casa. Vale, quizá exageraba, pero el hecho de que esa camiseta estuviera allí y no en la basura, después de que Draco prácticamente amenazara con quemarle medio armario, si no se deshacía de ella, era cuanto menos gracioso.

Colocó la camiseta de los Chudley Cannons a un lado.

—Tengo planes para ti esta noche.

Era hora de planificar su misión para avergonzar a su novio por fin.

XXX

Draco terminó de recoger la mesa mientras Harry preparaba un bol extra gigante de palomitas con queso. Aunque mañana tuvieran que madrugar, la noche de película era sagrada. Harry había dejado claro en la cena que quería ver una de _Indiana Jones_ otra vez, pero Draco estaba más que convencido de que cedería en cuanto le dijera que le apetecía ver _Ratatouille_ , ahora que por fin tenían el DVD en su poder. No obstante, si osaba negarse, le recordaría que la última vez fue su turno y eligió una película de terror mala de narices. Draco todavía recordaba cómo se le había revuelto el estómago y las increíbles ganas de vomitar que le vinieron de pronto. Fue asqueroso e innecesario. Si Harry no durmió en la calle esa noche fue porque, bueno, era un alma bondadosa. O que si se constipaba, le tocaría a él cuidarlo y ni de broma, sinceramente.

Arrugó la nariz asqueado por el recuerdo repentino de él abrazado a la taza del váter, así que optó por centrarse en limpiar la suciedad más evidente de los platos antes de colocarlos en el lavavajillas. Ver el agua del grifo correr le despejó la mente lo suficiente para girarse y comprobar lo que el idiota de su novio estaba haciendo con el microondas y las tres bolsas de palomitas. Demasiado silencio para su gusto.

Harry le miraba sonriente apoyado en la encimera y con los brazos cruzados. Draco alzó una ceja suspicaz, y terminó de conectar el lavavajillas a ciegas. Lo que sea que estuviera haciendo Harry era mucho más interesante que un par de botones de un aparato muggle.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —preguntó imitando su postura, aunque sin sonreír—. ¿Yo lavando platos? Porque llevamos ya unos cuantos años conviviendo, Potty, va siendo hora de que te acostumbres. Y no necesito recordarte que me has visto hacer cosas peores.

Había un brillo peligroso en sus ojos verdes.

—Ni que lo digas.

—Tanto polvo te está dañando el cerebro, ¿eh? —se burló, y le señaló el microondas con un movimiento sutil de la barbilla—. Se te van a quemar. Te tocará limpiar el desastre.

—Hoy he limpiado muchas cosas.

—¿Estás queriéndome decir algo o simplemente no te llega la sangre al cerebro? —pidió mientras le daba una mirada apreciativa a su entrepierna, pero Harry ni se inmutó, simplemente se encogió de hombros y sacó las palomitas para meter la siguiente bolsa.

Draco odiaba que le ignoraran por la cara.

—Pon el queso a calentar —le ordenó mosqueado, antes de salir de la cocina; y no había dado ni dos pasos cuando recordó una cosa—. ¡Eh! ¡Me toca elegir peli a mí!

Harry esperó pacientemente hasta que estuvo seguro de que Draco había terminado de subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación para echarse a reír a carcajadas limpias. Incluso tuvo que agarrarse al borde de la encimera para no darse de bruces con el suelo. Se limpió las lágrimas, y tomó aire varias veces para tranquilizarse. Le había costado una barbaridad mantener las formas cuando Draco vino de trabajar y mientras cenaban, como para acabar poniéndose en evidencia ahora.

Con un pase de varita, las palomitas y el queso estaban listos. No sabían igual que de forma manual, pero ¿qué más daba? Lo importante esta noche no era la comida en sí misma. Para nada.

XXX

Draco contempló medio adormilado como Harry apagaba el ordenador y lo dejaba en el suelo antes de volver a la cama junto a él. Le dejó un sitio a su lado y se acurrucó sobre su pecho, más que dispuesto a cerrar los ojos y descansar las pocas horas que el despertador le permitiera. Se preguntó si soñaría con una rata superdotada haciéndoles el desayuno, sería de gran ayuda, una pena que no existieran. No obstante, aunque su intención era dejarse abrazar por Morfeo, Harry no pensaba igual, porque se removió y le chistó para desvelarle. Draco iba a asesinarlo un día de estos.

—¿Ahora qué…? —gruñó molesto, acostándose sobre su espalda y pasándose una mano por el pelo revuelto—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Harry recuperó las gafas de la mesilla.

—¿Y el pijama?

—¿Qué broma es esta? —Le miró, porque Harry, el muy imbécil, no podía estar hablando en serio—. ¿Te molesta que duerma en calzoncillos? Piénsate bien la respuesta o duermes con el fresquito en el jardín.

—¿No quieres tu camiseta favorita?

—Potter, tienes todas las papeletas para dormir fuera.

—Porque tengo tu camiseta favorita —siguió diciendo, y si Draco no estuviera tan cansado, ya le habría dado un empujón para que se cayera al suelo. Y se callara de una maldita vez—. Justo debajo de tu almohada.

Esto tenía que ser una broma.

—Potter… —le advirtió, pero el imbécil no solo insistió, sino que incluso metió la mano debajo de la estúpida almohada y sacó un bulto—. ¿Qué mierda es esa porquería?

Harry encendió las lámparas con un _lumos_ no verbal y sin varita (el muy cretino), y Draco pudo distinguir, aunque a duras penas, que se trataba de una camiseta de manga corta, bastante usada y de un color intenso. Quizá un rojo o un naranja. Su cerebro no funcionaba correctamente a las dos de la madrugada, sobre todo si su alarma estaba puesta para las siete, madre del amor hermoso.

—No lo pillo —dijo por fin, al ver que Harry no iba a dejar esa tontería—. ¿Qué es?

—Mi camiseta de los Chudley Cannons, la que me regaló Arthur en la escuela.

 _Oh, la camiseta roñosa_.

—¿Dónde…? —Se la quitó de las manos y la estiró en la cama, sobre sus piernas cubiertas por la manta—. ¿Dónde estaba?

—¿Lo preguntas en serio? —Ya no había chulería en su tono de voz, incluso parecía un poco desconcertado, como si hubiera esperado otra reacción por parte de Draco. El rubio se mordió la lengua. _Mi pobre Harry, como si no me conociera ya..._ —. Estaba en el altillo, en una caja.

Draco ya estaba más que despierto.

—¿La has lavado? —preguntó, y Harry asintió despacio, como sopesando cuáles eran las posibilidades de que Draco reaccionara de esa forma—. ¡Pues genial! ¿Me ayudas a ponérmela? Tengo los brazos supercansados.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, es mi camiseta favorita para dormir. Siempre que me quedaba a en Grimmauld Place me la dabas, ¿recuerdas? Al final le cogí cariño y me la quedé.

—Lo dices en serio.

—Y yo que creí que ya habías aceptado que me encanta «robarte» la ropa a todas horas, ¡ qué tonto de mí! —ronroneó pasándole los brazos por el cuello, acercándose a él para darle un beso en los labios. Uno muy significativo—. Mm, quizás mañana podrías despertarte antes, prepararme el desayuno… podríamos ducharnos juntos, ya sabes…

Harry tragó saliva perceptiblemente, y Draco se mordió el labio, en un patético intento para ocultar su sonrisa. El brillo en sus ojos era un claro indicio de sus emociones en ese momento. No obstante, aunque le habría gustado decirle que sabía muy bien lo que habían planeado hacer, que esas niñerías no funcionaban con alguien que le conocía tan bien, optó por volver a besarle, por aferrarse a sus hombros y meter la lengua en su boca, reclamando cada centímetro de él, como reclamaba esa camiseta o cualquier prenda de ropa que le apeteciera.

Al final los dos se hundieron entre las sábanas.

—Harry, cariño… —Le apartó un poco, solamente unos centímetros, porque seguía teniendo las piernas enganchadas alrededor de sus caderas y una mano agarrando un puñado de rizos negros. Se permitió un segundo extra para admirar los labios hinchados de su novio, para saborearle una vez más—. Harry… No vuelvas a intentar ponerme en evidencia, no funciona conmigo…

—Serpiente escurridiza.

—Serpiente escurridiza —repitió divertido, tirándose encima para cambiar de posición—. Una serpiente que va a hincarte el diente.

—¿Y ahora quién es el tonto?

—Oh, cállate y bésame.

A partir de esa noche, la camiseta abandonada de los Chudley Cannons volvió a las manos de su legítimo dueño. Por supuesto, no se trataba de Harry, no podía ser así con Draco cerca. A veces, solo a veces, Harry se preguntaba por qué su novio seguía gastando dinero y tiempo en comprarse ropa de todo tipo, si al final siempre, o el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces, terminaba usando lo mismo, sobre todo la ropa ajena. No tenía ningún sentido, y ya empezaba a aceptar que seguramente nunca lo entendería.

* * *

 **continuará...**

* * *

 **¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os sabe a poco? (porque a mí sí, no me termina de convencer, sorry) ¿Cuál ha sido vuestra parte favorita? ¿Qué esperáis ver en los capítulos restantes? ¡Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones!**

* * *

 _#UnReviewUnDía. #RevivamosElDrarry._

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer,_**

 ** _¿reviews, tomatazos o imperdonables?_**


	6. Un suéter Weasley para tus ojos

**Capítulo** : 6/8

 **Próxima actualización:** 5 de septiembre.

* * *

 **6**

 **Un suéter Weasley para tus ojos**

 **7 de enero de 2011**

Harry había revuelto todo su armario buscando el suéter que Molly le había regalado esas mismas navidades, y no conseguía dar con él. Era insólito, porque solo lo había utilizado una vez, y fue en el almuerzo, a la mañana siguiente, en la casa de Andrómeda, por lo que tendría que estar ahí, guardado en uno de los cajones, al igual que el resto de suéteres que todavía conservaba. Tenía muchísimos, tantos como para decir basta, pero no una montaña entera para no dar con el más nuevo. Frustrado cuanto menos, miró atentamente a su alrededor, a toda la ropa desperdigada por el suelo, por si se le había cruzado un cable y no se había dado cuenta de que el suéter estaba justo delante de sus narices.

No tuvo tanta suerte.

—Maldita sea.

Era una estupidez que siguiera perdiendo el tiempo. El suéter no estaba allí, tampoco en el cesto de la ropa sucia o en la secadora. Le quedaba una única opción, la más viable, dadas las circunstancias: preguntarle a Draco. No sabía cómo se las apañaba, pero si algo desaparecía, su novio lo terminaría encontrando, casi siempre en el sitio más peculiar y obvio de casa. No había que decir que Harry quedaba en ridículo más veces de lo que su orgullo podía aguantar. No obstante, si quería preguntarle el paradero de su suéter perdido, más le valía antes recoger todo ese desorden, porque a Draco no le haría ni una pizca de gracia encontrar sus camisas de cachemir arrugadas o su colección de corbatas desordenadas en la alfombra (y sí, su novio guardaba las corbatas siguiendo un patrón de color, así de pijo era).

Eran ya demasiados años juntos para no saber las consecuencias que le acarrearía su idiotez matutina. O su idiotez a secas. Con un par de hechizos, y el corazón golpeando con fuerza contra sus costillas, ya que Draco podría aparecer en cualquier momento, reorganizó su estropicio y dejó el armario impecable. Como si no hubiera pasado nada malo. Sus pelotas vivirían un día más.

Ya iban muchos, merecía un premio.

XXX

Para su alivio, Draco estaba en el salón, con el ordenador en el regazo y los cascos puestos, muy concentrado en su nueva serie favorita. Todo un _seriéfilo_. Harry no estaba del todo seguro, pero le parecía recordar que se trataba de _Castle_ , un drama policíaco sobre un civil que estaba fatal de la cabeza, y que había sido Dean, con toda su buena voluntad, quién se la había recomendado unas semanas atrás. Su novio prácticamente no se había despegado del ordenador desde entonces. Por lo menos, esa nueva obsesión, le había impedido que se enterara de lo que Harry había estado haciendo en la planta de arriba. Quizás ya iba siendo hora de regalarle algo bonito a su ex compañero de cuarto.

¿Cuándo era su cumpleaños? Tenía la fecha en la punta de la lengua…

—Harry, hemos quedado en tres horas, ¿qué haces aquí parado mirándome fijamente? ¿No tienes un nido en la cabeza que domar?

—Qué gracioso —respondió secamente, Draco ni había apartado la mirada de la pantalla y aun así se las apañaba para asustarlo—. Me ducharé en un rato, estaba viendo qué ponerme.

—No tienes tanta ropa.

Harry se mordió la lengua con fuerza.

—Exacto —dijo por fin, porque comenzar una discusión no era una buena idea—. Estaba buscando mi suéter.

—Tienes dos cajones sin fondo llenos.

—Eso es mentira… No he usado ningún hechizo… Da igual. No encuentro el de esta Navidad, ¿sabes dónde está?

A modo de respuesta, Draco se encogió visiblemente de hombros y continúo mirando atentamente a la pantalla. Harry se preguntó, no por primera vez, quién del reparto habría captado la atención de su novio para tenerlo así de absorbido y, a veces, incluso embobado. Tal vez iba siendo hora de pedirle poner un par de capítulos en la televisión, aunque la última vez que lo hizo, se tragó un maldito maratón de _Charmed_. ¿Cómo alguien podía ver tantos capítulos seguidos sin volverse loco?

Frunció el ceño al fijarse mejor en su novio, más concretamente en su ropa. ¿Qué llevaba puesto?

—Draco, cariño… —El aludido gruñó un improperio, pero se deshizo de los cascos para escucharle un momento—. ¿Qué llevas?

—¿Disculpa? —siseó, mirándole por encima del hombro—. Potter, que no sé dónde está tu suéter, por dios, ¡ponte otra cosa!

—No sabes donde… ¡Me cago en todo! ¿Y qué es eso?

Draco entrecerró los ojos, sopesando si su novio era así de estúpido normalmente o hoy estaba especialmente espeso.

—Es _Castle_ —le recordó señalándole la pantalla, donde salían dos de los personajes—, y estoy a punto de acertar con la identidad del 3XK, porque me niego a que este caso sea _tan_ simple y con tan poca clase.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Era increíble lo infantil que Draco podía ser cuando se lo proponía, se acercó decidido hasta él y le quitó el ordenador—. Llevas mi suéter.

Draco se cruzó de brazos, pero ni aun así pudo cubrir la enorme letra "H" que decoraba el suéter de punto azul celeste. Harry dejó el ordenador sobre la mesita, donde no molestase, e imitó su postura con los brazos cruzados. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía la altura de su parte, ya que su novio seguía sentado sobre la alfombra y no parecía tener intención de ponerse en pie.

Sí, él también podría ser infantil, si quería.

—Draco.

—No es tu suéter —dijo atropelladamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Tienes muchos, Harry, y este va con mis ojos, ¿ves? Azul y gris. Magnífico. Azul y verde… Uf, cariño, es un insulto a esos pedazos de ojos que tienes.

—No va a funcionar.

—¡Pero es verdad! —lloriqueó—. Este suéter está hecho para mí. Mira qué color me da.

—El celeste no le pega a tu piel.

—No es celeste, celeste es… Da igual, nunca lo entenderías.

—Draco, ni siquiera te gustan los suéteres de Molly, lo dices constantemente —le recordó calmadamente, sabiendo que era mucho mejor tratar así a Draco cuando se ponía en modo «cabezota hasta gritar basta».

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Sí, te quejas cada vez que me ves con uno…

—¡Eso no es lo mismo y lo sabes! Una cosa es que no me gusten y otra muy distinta es que pretendas ir a cenar con mis padres con un suéter naranja chillón, ¡cuando es una cena de etiqueta!

—No es una cena de etiqueta, si solo hay cuatro personas en la mesa…

—Con mi padre siempre es una cena de etiqueta, ¡que llevamos trece años juntos para que no lo sepas!

Harry suspiró derrotado.

—No vamos a pelearnos por un suéter —zanjó el tema rápidamente—. ¡Lo pillo! Te gustan los suéteres de Molly, perfecto. Creí que no. Es bueno saber que me equivocaba. No quieres que los lleve a actos «importantes», también lo pillo. Alto y claro.

—Pues entonces ve a por otro. —Fue a echar mano del ordenador, pero Harry le agarró con delicadeza de la muñeca pàra impedírselo—. Potter, acabas de…

—Sé lo que he dicho, pero aún no he terminado. —Draco bufó, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, antes de volver a clavar sus ojos grises en él. Estaba desesperado, a nada de perder la paciencia—. ¿Quieres que vayamos vestidos iguales? Digo, voy a por otro, quizá el burdeos del año pasado, con la letra "H" en azul marino, y… ya sabes… Gemelos de suéter.

Draco palideció.

—¡Ni de coña! —exclamó horrorizado; se puso en pie y, con torpeza, se deshizo del suéter. Harry tuvo que ayudarlo, porque casi tropezó con la mesita y se dio bruces contra el suelo—. Aquí tienes. Escúchame bien, nunca vuelvas a decir eso.

—¿El qué? —preguntó mientras doblaba el suéter—. ¿Gemelos de suéter?

—Escalofríos. Me da escalofríos.

—Ya, es que estás semidesnudo en el salón y con el frío que hace fuera…

Draco le hizo un gesto obsceno con los dedos.

—¡Diez minutos me quedaban para terminar el episodio! ¡Diez minutos! —protestó, a la par que invocaba una camiseta—. ¿No podías esperar diez míseros minutos?

—He estado una hora revolviendo el armario… — _Mierda. Mierda. Mierda_. Tras ponerse la camiseta, le lanzó una mirada interrogante. Había entendido muy bien lo que había querido decir. Enrojeció—. A ver, revolver no es exactamente revolver…

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué es?

—He mirado mis cajones… —murmuró nervioso, aunque lo supo ocultar bastante bien.

—Como mis camisas tengan una sola arruga…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Me matas.

—No digas «lo pillo», por favor te lo pido.

—Está bien.

Draco se sentó en el sofá y le hizo un gesto para que le acompañara. No parecía enfadado, así que se arriesgó y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros para arrastrarlo hacia su pecho. A veces era más fácil hablar así con Draco.

—Si te gustan los suéteres, ¿por qué te niegas a recibir uno por Navidad?

Draco arrugó la nariz.

—No me he negado nunca, pero no voy a suplicar por algo que no quieren darme. No tengo cinco años —le corrigió molesto. Harry frunció el ceño, porque nada de lo que estaba diciendo Draco tenía sentido, ¡Molly llevaba años rogándole para que le dejara regalarle un suéter!—. Doce navidades en La Madriguera… Once, en realidad. No importa, Harry, si Molly quisiera darme un suéter, ya lo habría hecho.

Esto era increíble.

Harry quiso darse con una sartén en la cabeza unas cuantas veces. Se había pasado doce navidades pidiéndole a Molly que no asustara a Draco con un suéter hecho a mano, que le costaba mucho aceptar las muestras de cariño desinteresadas… ¡Maldita sea! Llevaba doce años convenciendo a duras penas a la matriarca de los Weasley que Draco necesitaba tiempo para aceptar formar parte de esa tradición, que era demasiado «pijo» para valorar de verdad ese regalo…

Draco podría ser un pijo profesional, pero él era un completo gilipollas. Su novio llevaba sufriendo un montón de tiempo por no tener un suéter que, para él, en su cabeza, ya asociaba con formar parte de la familia, cuando todo el mundo tenía uno todas las malditas navidades y delante de sus narices; y todo porque Harry temía que Draco no reaccionase bien a esa muestra de amor. No era gilipollas, era lo siguiente. En el diccionario tendrían que registrar su nombre como sinónimo o como un insulto mayor.

Harry abrazó a Draco con fuerza y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

—Te quieren muchísimo.

Y era cierto, joder que si lo era. Draco era un Weasley desde el primer momento en que Molly y Arthur comprendieron, _y vieron_ , lo feliz que era Harry gracias a él.

XXX

George se mosqueó al descubrir que nadie quería probar su nuevo invento, ni siquiera después de varias pintas y haber jurado que no era nada peligroso. Parkinson había puesto cara de susto cuando se le había acercado con la propuesta. Zabini lo había mandado a la mierda, junto a Finnigan, y, para colmo, su hermanita había apartado a Luna y le había lanzado una mirada asesina solo por acercarse a hablarle a su novia. ¡Ni hablar de Malfoy y Harry! Que tampoco era que fuera un suicida, si algo salía mal, Malfoy le cortaría las pelotas sin pestañear. No obstante, el hecho de que sus amigos no confiaran en él, le quitaban las ganas de charlar amigablemente con ellos. Por eso estaba ahí, sentado en la esquina, con una cerveza y el ceño fruncido. _¡Ten amigos para esto!_

Le echó una mirada a la mesa, Parkinson estaba hablando sobre las últimas novedades para la temporada primavera-verano con Malfoy, a pesar de estar en invierno, por el amor de Merlín y toda su estirpe de cachorros, ¿qué prisa tenían? Sinceramente no entendía la diversión en una conversación que se centraba exclusivamente en la ropa, pero tampoco por qué Malfoy llevaba una camisa negra con un estampado de flores. Suponía que el dicho «para gustos, los colores» quedaba ni que pintado. Cansado ya de estar en completo silencio y apartado de todos, decidió que era el momento adecuado para unirse a una conversación. Por suerte, Harry se le adelantó al sentarse a su lado con dos cervezas.

—¿Quieres una? —La suya ya estaba caliente, así que… Se encogió de hombros y aceptó, dándole un buen trago—. Quería hablar contigo de algo.

Vaya, eso sí que no se lo había esperado.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó tranquilamente, a pesar de que por dentro ya estaba maquinando la forma de sacar provecho de lo que sea que fuera a decirle. Quizá le pediría que fuera su conejillo de indias—. Espero que no sea de moda, libros antiguos, leyes o animales sin sentido, porque me golpeo con una maldición asesina aquí mismo. Bueno, primero me bebo la cerveza.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—No, es sobre otra cosa… —Harry miró «disimuladamente» en dirección a Malfoy, como si temiera que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. La situación se volvía cada vez más interesante—. Draco tiene la costumbre de vestirse con mi ropa.

George frunció el ceño.

—No vamos a hablar de vuestras fetiches o de las mierdas que hagáis en la cama, por favor y gracias.

Harry enrojeció hasta la punta de la nariz, y se terminó media cerveza de un trago.

—No, ni de broma —le aclaró, George se preguntó si alguien podía morirse por acumular demasiada sangre en la cara. Podría investigarlo—. Draco tenía mi suéter esta mañana, el de esta Navidad.

—Mamá va a peor con los años, ¡qué colores más feos! —George tampoco había tenido mucha suerte, su suéter había sido de un tono parecido a la sandía—. Hay que recordarle qué colores nos gustan y cuales son un «nunca en la vida».

—A mí me gusta.

—Es azul fantasma.

—Celeste.

—Lo que sea. —Le restó importancia con un movimiento seco de la muñeca—. Bueno, Malfoy llevaba el suéter, ¿y?

—Quiere uno. Lo ha querido desde hace años y yo ni me había dado cuenta, ¿qué clase de novio soy, si no veo estas cosas? El pobre ha creído que Molly nunca había querido hacerle uno… Si supiera que yo…

Un momento.

Un puto momento.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Malfoy lleva años queriendo un suéter y tú le has dicho que no a mi madre cada maldito año? Es para matarte —concluyó dejando la cerveza a un lado y mirando fijamente al otro lado de la mesa, donde se encontraba Malfoy—. Es para darte de hechizos punzantes.

—Le diré a Molly que para diciembre…

—No, no, no. Mamá lleva años muriéndose por dentro esperando a que le des el visto bueno, es cierto, eso es otra, nunca entenderé por qué te hace caso, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya hecho ningún suéter. ¡Tiene al menos diez!

—¿De verdad? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Sí.

—Me has salvado la vida. Odio ver a Draco dolido —le confesó, George volvió a buscar con la mirada a Malfoy, que estaba riéndose de algo que había dicho Ron. No le parecía para nada dolido, pero si Harry lo decía… —. ¿Puedes hablar tú con Molly? ¿Organizar algo? ¿Crees qué…?

—Como preguntes si crees que a mi madre le va a suponer un problema organizar una pequeña fiesta para darle un suéter familiar a Malfoy, te tragas el botellín entero. ¡Pareces nuevo!

Harry asintió de acuerdo. No parecía molesto por sus palabras, en realidad, estaba prácticamente dando saltos en el asiento de lo feliz que lucía. Hasta Malfoy se dio cuenta, porque frunció el ceño en su dirección y le hizo una señal para que se acercara. Harry le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de marchar junto a los demás. George optó por terminar su cerveza y averiguar una excusa para salir de allí antes sin llamar la atención. Sería mejor ir a hablar con su madre ahora mismo. Se avecinaba una charla interesante que le daría un buen dolor de cabeza, porque seguro que su madre terminaba llorando de felicidad y comprando una cantidad obscena de material.

Uf, lo que hacía uno por sus amigos.

—¡Harry! —le llamó subiendo el tono de voz lo suficiente para que los demás también lo miraran. Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su rostro, alterando ligeramente al héroe—. Gracias por ser mi «conejillo de indias». No te arrepentirás.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo que irme, niños, ¡nos vemos! —se apresuró a decir mientras recogía sus pertenencias y abandonaba el local antes de que Malfoy se pusiera en modo «sobreprotector». No era plan de aguantar a una serpiente escupiendo veneno contra él, que se centrara exclusivamente en el despistado de su novio.

Se apareció en cuanto encontró un callejón vacío.

* * *

 **continuará...**

* * *

 **notas de autora**

Me duele en el alma decir que este capítulo no es de mis favoritos y que fue el que más me costó escribir, a pesar de tener las ideas claras, pero así es. Ojalá a vosotros sí que os guste. Lo que sí puedo deciros, y quizás os haga un poco de ilusión, es que el capítulo siguiente será la continuación de este, así que ya sabéis lo que se viene.

Muchas gracias por vuestras lecturas y, también, gracias a los que os tomáis unos minutos para dejarme vuestra opinión, ¡sois un cielo!

* * *

 **¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os sabe a poco? ¿Cuál ha sido vuestra parte favorita? ¿Os han gustado las referencias a _Castle_? ¿Qué esperáis ver en los capítulos restantes? ¡Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones!**

* * *

 _#UnReviewUnDía. #RevivamosElDrarry._

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer,_**

 ** _¿reviews, tomatazos o imperdonables?_**


	7. Un suéter con una enorme letra D

**Capítulo** : 7/8

 **Próxima actualización:** 8 de septiembre.

* * *

 **7**

 **Para ti, porque sí, un suéter con una enorme letra "D"**

 **18 de enero de 2011**

La Gran Biblioteca o la Biblioteca de la Eternidad era una estancia interminable situada en un vacío espacio-temporal dentro del Departamento de Misterios. Lo que sería una especie de «universo de bolsillo», un lugar que estaba en el Ministerio Mágico Británico y, al mismo tiempo, en todas partes por igual. Un sitio desde el que se podía acceder a todos los libros, códices y tratados que existieran en las islas y no estuvieran bajo un encantamiento de protección o de sangre. No obstante, Draco descubrió con el tiempo que se trataban de copias exactas. Eso sí, para él, y para muchos, seguía siendo un tesoro de incalculable valor al alcance de unos pocos privilegiados, porque el potencial mágico era innegable.

A pesar de los años que llevaba trabajando como inefable selecto, eran pocas las veces que conseguía un permiso para acceder a la Gran Biblioteca. Y era toda una injusticia, porque había quien podía pasar allí días enteros sin hacer _literalmente_ nada, solo por tener un apellido importante dentro del departamento, y quien, como él, habrían dado cualquier cosa para estudiar aunque fuera una mísera estantería. A estas alturas de su vida, Draco se conformaría con las migajas de los demás; estaba más que dispuesto a estudiar la magia vinculante de los agotes, una comunidad despreciada por los suyos, o la magia de sacrificio de alguna tribu perdida de la mano de la Madre Naturaleza. En serio, cualquier cosa mínimamente interesante, ¡y todo le parecía interesante!

Draco suspiró resignado mientras atravesaba los pasillos laberínticos y dejaba atrás miles de estanterías repletas de tratados, códices, pergaminos o papiros con historias inimaginables por contar. Historias que él estaría encantado de descifrar y hacerlas conocer al mundo (o a las personas adecuadas, mejor dicho). Pero no iba a ser posible, no hoy ni mañana, quizá dentro de unas décadas alguien se interesaba por ellas. La Gran Biblioteca poseía la capacidad de adaptarse según los deseos del mago, así que no tardó mucho tiempo en encontrar el ala donde le esperaban Zach y Sue, sus dos compañeros de equipo. Había tenido mucha suerte con ellos. No podía quejarse.

Zacharias fue el primero en percatarse de su presencia, y le obsequió con una sonrisa torpe a modo de saludo, antes de darle un golpecito en el hombro a su compañera. Era más que obvio que Sue Li no estaba contenta con su tardanza, si la mirada que le ofreció significaba algo.

Draco lo dejó estar.

—Ya era hora —protestó su compañera, ignorando la mirada que el hufflepuff le estaba lanzando, o la ceja alzada de Draco que indicaba que no estaba de humor para sus tonterías cotidianas, muchísimo menos después de haber pasado seis horas en el depósito—. ¿Tienes las transcripciones?

—¿Acaso estás sugiriendo que no hago bien mi trabajo? Seis putas horas en el depósito, Sue, no me toques las pelotas —contraatacó furioso, aunque terminó por entregarle el cilindro con lo que le había pedido.

Su compañera no le dio ni las gracias. Draco la ignoró deliberadamente. Sue era así cuando estaba nerviosa o no controlaba del todo la situación a su alrededor, así que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora mismo era permitirle que leyera las transcripciones y sacara las conclusiones pertinentes. Draco ya tenía su propia teoría al respecto, y estaba esperando que Sue le dijera que estaba equivocado, porque quería estarlo. No le gustaba para nada ese maldito códice, ni lo que significaba su presencia allí.

Zach le ofreció un sitio a su lado.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó bajito, porque Sue necesitaba trabajar en silencio, porque, a pesar de que tenía infinitas salas a su disposición, la muy capulla prefería estar allí cerquita para ladrar a gusto—. ¿Ha habido un problema con Stocker?

Draco arrugó la nariz asqueado. No tenía ganas ni fuerzas para hablar de ese gilipollas, pero era obvio que no serviría de nada hacérselo saber así a Zach, porque no se callaría hasta averiguar qué había pasado exactamente, aunque no hubiera sucedido nada, como era el caso esta vez. Hacía ya varios meses que Stocker había sido trasladado al Depósito de las Sombras, debido a una infracción de Nivel 2 (el capullo le había dicho a «alguien» de fuera «algo» sobre la misión en la que estaba involucrado y eso había ocasionado una contaminación inmediata de las pruebas o algo así. Los rumores corrían como la pólvora y, al final del día, nunca estaba claro qué era verdad y qué invención). El Depósito era como estar encerrado en un maldito ataúd con una bola de luz como única acompañante. La magia allí era tan antigua e inestable, que estaba prohibido acceder con varita o hacer cualquier tipo de hechizo, así que se optaba por unas barreras inhibidoras, que dejaban agotado a cualquiera que pasaría allí más de un par de horas diarias. Sin embargo, era el lugar idóneo para realizar las transcripciones, ya que el margen de error de esa sala era mínimo.

Si no fuera por lo agotado que estaba, tampoco le importaría estar allí estudiando cómo funcionaban los hilos que componían el núcleo mágico del Depósito. Tenía que ser fascinante, como mínimo. Zach chasqueó los dedos para llamar la atención, porque de nuevo se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos. Le pasaba mucho últimamente y estaba empezando a preocupar a los suyos. Frunció el ceño.

—Draco —le llamó.

—Stocker me gruñó algo que sonó como «buenos días», me entregó mi credencial y no se me acercó en ningún momento. Vamos que me podría haber dado algo en mi mesa, porque mi magia estaba muy débil, y él ni se habría enterado.

—Pero seguro que lo habría disfrutado —completó él con burla.

Draco se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. Le importaba de poco a nada lo que quisiera o pensara Stocker. Ya le perdió de vista cuando le ascendierona a inefable selecto. Ahora bien, para qué negarlo, disfrutó bastante con la cara de idiota que puso al descubrir que Draco Malfoy, «El Mortífago Cobarde», tenía un puesto de importancia en un círculo restringido en el mismísimo seno del Departamento de Misterios.

—Tiene lo que se merece —añadió al ver que el rubio no decía nada más—, ya hay que ser idiota para ir fardando de «misiones supersecretas» y esperar que nadie se entere. Puso en peligro a todo el departamento.

—Hay quien no madura…

—Sí, luego somos nosotros quienes recibimos malas miradas por decisiones que tomamos con diecisiete años.

Draco asintió de acuerdo. Qué verdad más grande.

—¡Eh, vosotros dos! —Sue les lanzó una bola de papel, que le dio de lleno a Zach en la cara—. Dejad de cuchichear como viejas cotorras, tenemos un problema gordo.

 _Vaya novedad_.

—¿Qué problema? —se interesó el hufflepuff.

Mientras Zach se acercaba para comprobar las anotaciones de Sue, Draco maldijo entre dientes su mala fortuna.

—Sue —dijo en voz alta, medio minuto después—. ¿Es lo que creo que es? ¿La maldición de…?

—¿Cómo…? Oh, Merlín, Draco, ¿algún día dejarás de sorprenderme? ¿Cómo mierda has llegado a esa conclusión sin las evidencias? No estabas con nosotros en los interrogatorios.

No, ni falta que le hacía.

—Hay un dicho muggle que le queda a este momento como anillo al dedo… deja que lo recuerde… Ah, sí, «piensa mal y acertarás».

Zach y Sue se miraron con diferentes grados de incredulidad. Draco no entendía a qué venía la sorpresa. Se había pasado media vida rodeado de magia negra y de los consejos de su padre. Era normal que su primera sospecha, viendo lo que tenían sobre la mesa, fuera la correcta. Le habría gustado que las transcripciones fueran diferentes, pero no había sido así y no podían hacer nada para remediarlo, excepto actuar con precaución.

—Hay que informar a Heda para que hable con Croaker y le convenza para abrir una investigación en conjunto con la División de Aurores. Y debemos estar dentro.

—Eso será difícil…

—¿No quieres resolver este caso? ¿De verdad me vas a decir que te da igual que los aurores te lo quiten? Ni de coña. Este es nuestro caso, por lo tanto, son nuestros términos.

No sería fácil. Era cierto. Heda, como Jefa de los Selectos, tenía los medios para convencer a Croaker de que colaborar con los aurores era el plan más inteligente. Aunque el Jefe del Departamento era un cascarrabias paranoico, acabaría aceptando la realidad: era una locura continuar la investigación sin ayuda externa y más estando el mercado negro galés involucrado. Si todo salía bien, esperaba que así fuera, la misión sería suya, porque eran los únicos inefables que habían estudiado el caso desde el principio, y por fin podría trabajar codo con codo con Harry.

—Escribiré el informe —añadió de pronto— y me aseguraré de ser tan claro que será imposible que se nieguen a dejarnos trabajar o que no cuenten con los mejores aurores de este puto edificio.

Sue negó con la cabeza divertida.

—Tú lo que quieres es trabajar con tu novio.

—Oh, eso es un extra, amiga mía, lo que quiero en realidad es demostrarle a Harry que puedo patear su bonito trasero incluso en su zona de confort.

Tanto Zach como Sue rieron a carcajadas. Justo en ese momento, unos segundos después en realidad, apareció una palomita de papel. Era de color azul. Draco extendió la mano al ver que iba dirigida para él. Extrañado, y preocupado también, replegó la hoja para leer el mensaje. Los memorandos estaban prohibidos dentro del Departamento de Misterios, todos los funcionarios que no formaran parte de la plantilla, y quisieran contactar con un inefable, deberían enviar un aviso a la recepción y, desde allí, se trasladaría el mensaje a la persona acordada.

A Draco se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—Tengo que irme —dijo apresuradamente, casi tropezando con sus propias palabras—. Una emergencia en casa. Escribid vosotros el informe.

—Claro, no te preocupes.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Ni idea, Harry me quiere allí ya y hace unos días Teddy estaba enfermo, temíamos que pudiera activar el gen de lobo y ahora esto… Ni idea.

—Tranquilo —le consoló Zach—. Te mandamos un patronus, si pasa algo.

Draco asintió, y salió corriendo hasta el punto de recogida de trasladores más cercano, porque ni de broma iba a una zona habilitada para aparecerse, ya que la más cercana estaba al menos a un piso de distancia. Cruzó los dedos para que no fuera nada grave, que bastantes problemas tenía ya encima.

XXX

Draco atravesó las protecciones de su propiedad con el corazón en la garganta. Le había mandado a Harry un patronus en cuanto el traslador le dejó en la zona habilitada para apariciones del barrio, pero no había recibido una respuesta, ni siquiera una confirmación de que se encontrara en casa, cosa que sería de gran ayuda, así que iba un poco a ciegas y bastante mosqueado con su novio, porque como todo resultara ser una broma o una emergencia menor, lo mataría con sus propias manos.

Echó mano a su varita por si acaso. Para su sorpresa, la casa estaba a oscuras completamente. Draco frunció las cejas al comprobar que las persianas del salón estaban bajadas y que no había nadie en ninguna parte. Por lo menos las protecciones estaban intactas, eso quería decir que nadie había forzado la entrada, pero, aunque le encantaría, eso no le tranquilizaba en absoluto. Dispuesto a averiguar qué estaba pasando, se preparó para lanzar otro patronus, esta vez para su tía Andrómeda, porque si algo malo le había pasado a Teddy…

Un ruido sordo en el pasillo captó su atención. Draco se quedó quieto cual estatua, casi sin poder respirar, mientras se repetía a toda velocidad que «nadie puede entrar aquí, Draco, es una puta fortaleza», como si se tratara de un mantra para las noches donde las pesadillas y la realidad se confundían en su mente nublada, perjudicada por sus recuerdos y el terror. Se preguntó estúpidamente si de eso se trataba todo este asunto, si estaba dormido en el Depósito de las Sombras y estaba sufriendo la peor pesadilla en años. Acorralado como se sentía tardó medio minuto en notar que no estaba tan solo como había creído al principio, que allí habría al menos varios núcleos mágicos además del suyo.

Se volvió en redondo cuando las luces se encendieron y si no fuera porque reconoció a Harry (su novio, su ancla y su _todo_ ), habría lanzado la maldición más desagradable que conocía, una maldición más letal que el mejor de los _Avada Kedavra_ de la historia. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de las implicaciones de sus actos, de lo afectado que estaba, a pesar de haber reconocido a los Weasleys, de haberse dicho cientos de veces en menos de unos segundos que «son tu familia, baja la varita, son tu familia, no van a hacerte daño». No, nadie veía cómo las heridas que creía cicatrizadas se abrían de golpe, dejándolo destrozado por completo. Nadie lo veía y eso le hacía todavía más daño. Molly, la maravillosa Molly, aquella que le daba chocolate caliente en Navidad y muchos mimos cada vez que lo veía alicaído, se puso entre medias, tapando a Harry (su novio, su ancla y su _todo_ ), para entregarle una bolsa enorme con dibujos de unicornios _rockeros_.

Draco necesitaba que se apartara, o que Harry diera un paso adelante y se interpusiera entre Molly y su maldición desagradable, porque no se veía capaz de controlarse ahora que su mente estaba embotada, confundiendo la realidad con la pesadilla y el presente con el pasado. Al final fueron Ron y Hermione quienes se acercaron, sonrientes y con sendas bolsas de papel, junto a George y Ginny. En unos minutos, estaba rodeado por sus seres queridos y Harry estaba justo detrás, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Por fin, Draco se permitió cerrar los ojos, tranquilizarse en los brazos de su novio, porque, ahora sí, ahora se sentía a salvo y su mente estaba empezando a verlo también.

 _Crisis superada_.

—Sorpresa, mi amor —murmuró Harry en su oído, antes de quitarle con cuidado la varita de las manos, como si temiera que perdiera el control de nuevo. Harry le conocía. Harry sabía siempre lo que tenía que hacer—. Sentimos haberte asustado, espero que no me odies demasiado.

 _Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca._

 _Nunca._

Molly volvió a aparecer en su campo de visión, a pesar de las protestas de sus hijos. Ahora que Draco estaba mucho más calmado, pudo apreciar mejor lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor y casi quiso echarse a llorar cuando Molly le tendió de nuevo la bolsa y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, sin importarle que estuviera húmeda por las lágrimas. Harry mantuvo su agarre. Era su ancla en la tierra, a esta realidad.

—¿Qué es…? —se atrevió a preguntar, y sorbió por la nariz—. ¿Por qué estáis aquí?

—Es una emergencia familiar —le respondió Bill desde su derecha, junto a su esposa Fleur. Él también tenía algo en las manos—. ¿Por qué no lo abres? Lo verás todo mucho más claro.

Draco asintió despacio. Sabiendo que tenía la atención de todos en él, decidió centrarse en el papel de unicornios _rockeros_ , que le sacó más de una sonrisa. Iba a darle hasta pena rasgarlo, pero no había otra forma al ver cómo estaba puesto.

—Lo ha envuelto Rose —se disculpó Ron ligeramente avergonzado, si el rubor en sus mejillas quería decir algo—. Insistió con todas sus fuerzas, ¿verdad, peque?

Rose asintió frenética. La pobre parecía más que dispuesta a soltarse del agarre de su madre y correr hasta las piernas de Draco para que la aupara, así que sería mejor que se diera prisa y averiguara qué había dentro de todos esos «regalos». Con todo el cuidado que pudo reunir, empezó a desenvolver el paquete, ¿y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver una enorme letra "D" en un suéter azul aguamarina? Estaba seguro que su corazón se saltó varios latidos, que sus piernas incluso le fallaron un momento y que estaba llorando de nuevo. Sinceramente no sabía ni cómo mierda estaba respirando.

Los restos del papel cayeron al suelo y Draco contempló embelesado, y un poco confundido, el suéter que tenía entre sus manos. Era de su talla y para él. Alguien estaba diciendo algo a su lado, algo que sonaba a «una bienvenida a la familia con bastante retraso», aunque no estaba del todo seguro, porque solo podía escuchar a su corazón y a su cabeza palpitando, advirtiéndole de una migraña _bonita_ con la que iba a tener que lidiar las próximas horas, si no se tranquilizaba inmediatamente.

—Lo siento mucho, cariño. —La mano de Molly ahuecando su mejilla le devolvió a la realidad—. Creíamos que no querías algo así, por eso hemos tardado tanto tiempo…

 _¿Creían que no quería un suéter? ¿¡Cómo mierda habían llegado a esa conclusión tan estúpida!?_ Una voz en su cabeza, una que creía silenciada, le susurró que era normal que hubieran llegado a esa conclusión, que él era un Malfoy acostumbrado a bañarse entre algodones y a vestirse con las mejores galas. Draco quiso estrangular a esa voz, pero optó por abrazar a Molly con todas sus fuerzas y a darle las gracias como merecía.

—Eres una segunda madre para mí —le confesó entre lágrimas, era algo que venía sintiendo muchos años atrás y fue genial decirlo en voz alta—. Muchísimas gracias, Molly, de verdad. Gracias a todos.

—Esto aún no ha acabado, ¿eh? —se hizo oír George, enseñándole su propio paquete. Ya no eran unicornios _rockeros_ , sino gatos gordos de un color naranja y unos ojos enormes—. Tienes al menos diez como ese.

—¿Qué?

Molly ahogó una exclamación, parecía reacia a dejarle ir, pero tuvo que hacerlo, porque había muchos suéteres envueltos y Draco merecía verlos todos.

—Los he adaptado con un hechizo para que te entren —le dijo Hermione a su lado, Rose le tiró de la túnica y Draco no pudo resistirse más, tomó en brazos a su ahijada y le llenó la cara de besos.

Durante unos minutos, estuvo desenvolviendo suéteres, recibiendo abrazos por doquier y derramando más lágrimas que nunca en sus treinta años. Todo a la vez, y sin olvidar que tenía a Rose en brazos. Eso sumaba puntos extra a sus habilidades de ninja aficionado, porque no perdió el equilibrio en ningún momento, ni estuvo demasiado lejos de Harry, que, aunque se había mantenido en silencio, no se había apartado de su lado.

Era feliz. Tremendamente feliz.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Harry un par de horas después, cuando por fin se habían quedado a solas con un montón de papel de dibujos animados y una pequeña colección de suéteres—. Siento haberte mentido…

—Está bien, como mucho te haré dormir en el sofá un par de noches.

—Qué gracioso —se rio—. Me alegra que te guste, que no me haya equivocado al montar esta pequeña fiesta.

—Nunca podría molestarme, Harry —le dijo con una sonrisa, y comprendiendo por fin cual era el problema, se acercó hasta su novio y le tomó de las manos—. Fui un capullo en la escuela, nunca valoré lo que Ron y tú teníais en La Madriguera hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos. En nuestra primera Navidad, estaba aterrorizado, así que sí, os agradezco que no me dierais un suéter, porque puede que hubiera salido corriendo.

» Pero después de ese año, me di cuenta de que realmente me querían allí, que no me estaban aceptando a regañadientes. Pensé que tendría mi propio suéter pronto. No fue así. Y, eh, no me molestó, Harry, cariño, porque he aprendido por las malas que no siempre podemos tener lo que queremos, así que yo era feliz con verte a ti feliz con tu suéter, con esa pequeña fiesta donde estaba invitado y donde todos me querían allí.

—No voy a dar nunca nada por sentado en la vida —le prometió Harry, con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo—. Nunca más. Tendrás todos los suéteres del mundo.

—Eso ya lo sé —se burló mirando la pila de colores sobre el sofá—, y me encanta. Mañana iré a trabajar con uno.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—¿Puedo ir yo con otro?

—No te pases —le advirtió aunque no parecía enfadado, por lo que Harry se arriesgó a darle un beso en los labios. Draco lo recibió gustoso—. Mm, puede que te deje elegir cual estreno mañana.

—Me parece genial.

Draco se dejó abrazar. Mañana seguramente tendrían una reunión en la Sala de Conferencias sobre el códice y la estúpida maldición que les amargaría el resto del día, sobre todo si Croaker no cedía a la primera, pero ahora estaban ellos dos solos en casa, sin nadie o nada que fuera a aguarles la fiesta, y Draco pensaba aprovechar hasta el último segundo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó después de darle otro beso—. ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? Tenemos el resto del día libre.

Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su rostro, sí, tenía el plan perfecto. Joder que sí.

* * *

 **continuará...**

* * *

 **notas de autora**

 **1)** Todas las referencias al Departamento de Misterios son de mi invención y están estrechamente relacionadas con el universo de _El fuego que consume nuestra alma_ , longfic no disponible por el momento, pero podéis encontrar una serie de historias vinculadas a él en mi perfil.

 **2)** Este capítulo me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, sobre todo la parte de la fiesta, porque ahí podemos ver que Draco no está tan bien como parece a simple vista, que la guerra le ha dejado secuelas y que lucha cada día para estar mejor, siempre al lado de Harry. Y viceversa.

 **3)** Muchas gracias por todo. Esta semana está siendo bastante dura para mí, no solo porque la vuelta a clase está aquí prácticamente, sino también por otros asuntos personales que me tienen un poco nerviosa, así que gracias por vuestras lecturas y comentarios. SOIS GENIALES.

* * *

 **¿Os ha gustado? ¿Cuál ha sido vuestra parte favorita? ¿Qué pensáis de Draco y Harry al final? ¿Qué esperáis ver en el último capítulo? ¡Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones!**

* * *

 _#UnReviewUnDía. #RevivamosElDrarry._

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer,_**

 ** _¿reviews, tomatazos o imperdonables?_**


	8. Un pijama de seda que no es para ti

**Capítulo** : 8/8

 **N/A** : Muchísimas gracias por todo, estas semanas han sido maravillosas. No sabía que echaba de menos las publicaciones semanales con sus respectivos comentarios hasta ahora. ¡Ha sido un placer! ¡Nos leemos en la próxima aventura!

* * *

 **8**

 **Un pijama de seda india que no es para ti ni en un millón de años**

 **29 de marzo de 2016**

Draco contempló entre ensimismado y nervioso los papeles que tenía repartidos sobre el escritorio por culpa de la bocazas de Pansy. Eran las tres de la mañana y no podía conciliar el sueño, a pesar de haber tenido el mejor sexo de su vida (vale, no era el «mejor sexo de su vida», sobre todo porque tanto él como Harry habían venido reventados de sus respectivos trabajos, pero como había sucedido con el «amor de su vida», tenía que funcionar, ¿no era cierto? Una cosa incluía a la otra, era pura lógica. Oh, joder, ¿por qué estaba teniendo conversaciones estúpidas y, además, consigo mismo?). Sacudió la cabeza, desorientado, y se dio alguna que otra bofetada mental, antes de frotarse los ojos, porque se le cerraban por puro cansancio y porque no terminaba de creerse que de verdad estuviera allí, mirando folletos de tonos pastel con bebés regordetes en todas partes. A él no le gustaban los niños, ni por asomo.

 _Mentira cochina, Draco Malfoy_. _Es que ni para mentirte sirves, por el amor de Merlín y toda su estirpe. Antes molabas, joder._ Definitivamente necesitaba un chute de cafeína o una poción para dormir sin sueños, porque estaba delirando. Sí, le gustaban los niños, por lo menos así era cuando se trataba de Rose (su ojito derecho), Teddy (el rey de la casa), Victoire (su princesita), el pequeño Damon, todo un guerrero como su madre (esperaba que no sacara el gusto por el desenfreno de su padre, o Draco se moría allí mismo). En pocas palabras, no solo le gustaban los niños, ¡le encantaban!, especialmente si podía colmarlos de amor y regalos caros, para el descontento de sus padres. Lo que no terminaba de convencerle era la parte mala del asunto, el tener que cuidar y criar a un niño las veinticuatro horas del día, incluyendo fin de semanas y vacaciones; el hecho inevitable de tener que cambiar pañales sucios (¡qué asco!) y aguantar rabietas a deshoras…

No, en realidad eso tampoco era una razón de peso para _no_ tener hijos. En realidad, lo que no le gustaba ni un ápice era ser un pésimo padre, cometer los mismos errores que el suyo, o peor, como si se tratara de una cadena irrompible que lo arrastraba hasta el fondo del mar. Una puta maldición familiar. Draco apretó los puños, arrugando a su paso uno de los panfletos, aquel que hablaba de huérfanos de criaturas mágicos, niños que habían sido abandonados por sus padres debido a su condición.

Lo que más le dolía de toda esta tontería era que, aunque no había sido su idea, sino más bien de Pansy y Daphne, realmente quería ser padre. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, o quizá había ignorado esa vocecita en su interior, pero quería tener un niño propio, a alguien a quien querer incondicionalmente, alguien que le llamara «papá» o «papi» (nunca «padre», esa palabra ya le asfixiaba). Y sabía que quería que fuera con Harry a su lado. Independientemente de los años que llevaran juntos, Draco le amaba como el primer día que comprendió que estaba enamorado de él.

Volvió la vista a los panfletos, le quitó las arrugas al que había torturado un minuto antes, y suspiró resignado, aunque feliz al mismo tiempo. Sí, quería un niño propio, darle un hogar y una familia a uno de esos cientos de huérfanos, sino miles, si tenía en cuenta Europa entera, y quería hacerlo cuanto antes. Hacía media vida que había aceptado que nunca tendría un hijo de su misma sangre, pero también que la sangre no significaba nada, la prueba estaba ahí, a unos metros de distancia, sobando bajo las sábanas.

Harry, sus amigos y los Weasley eran su familia tanto como sus propios padres, sino más. Recogió una hoja de pergamino, que no estuviera garabateada, y escribió una nota rápida a su madre. Tal vez iba siendo hora de pedirle su opinión al respecto, pero tendría que ser en persona y en un sitio neutral, donde su padre no pudiera aparecer para decirle lo disgustado que estaba con él por ensuciar su apellido. La carta se la enviaría en cuanto amaneciera, tampoco era plan de ganarse un sermón de su madre.

Tomó otro folleto, de un tono verde y un mensaje con letras enormes y coloridas. Sí, quería hacerlo.

XXX

Unos días después, y una charla intensa y trascendental con su madre, Draco y Harry se encontraban tomando el té con Pansy y Blaise. En teoría era así, pero, en la práctica, la situación variaba un poco, ya que Draco estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, jugando con el pequeño Damon y sus trenecitos mágicos, como si fuera la cosa más importante e interesante del mundo. A Harry le parecía adorable, mientras que a Blaise un poco sospechoso, porque vale que a Draco le encantara hacer el tonto con los niños, pero es que eso era ya pasarse. Blaise estaba más que seguro de que había un dragón encerrado en alguna parte, sobre todo por la mirada satisfecha de Pansy.

—¿Quieres este? —se le escuchó preguntar a Draco con ese tono infantil que utilizaba para hablar con Damon, o para cuando se ponía idiota, pero eso Harry nunca lo diría en voz alta, por el bien de sus partes más íntimas—. ¿Quieres este tren azul? ¡Claro que sí!

—Se le ve muy emocionado —intervino Pansy, sobresaltando a Harry, que había estado demasiado concentrado en su novio y Damon que ni se había dado cuenta de que Blaise y Pansy ya no estaban hablando. El italiano ni siquiera estaba ya allí—. ¿No crees que se ve muy emocionado?

—¿Damon? —preguntó dudoso, Pansy puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Draco? Pues sí. Está encantado con Damon.

—Damon es un niño precioso, te lo reconozco. Es mi hijo —dijo a modo de explicación, y Harry sonrió, porque era obvio lo que Pansy quería a su hijo, a pesar de que cuando supo que estaba embarazada, casi le daba un infarto—. Quizás eso es lo que le pasa a Draco.

—¿Que es precioso y es tu hijo?

—¿Cómo puedes ser jefe de aurores?

Harry enrojeció hasta la punta de la nariz y se removió incómodo ante el escrutinio invasivo de Pansy. Nunca había terminado de acostumbrarse a la chica, a pesar de que era prácticamente una hermana para Draco, y ahora que le observaba como si fuera un espécimen en peligro de extinción, muchísimo menos. De pronto, así de golpe y porrazo, se vio deseando la vuelta de Blaise, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuera ayudarle en algo, ya que el italiano era tan molesto como Pansy cuando se lo proponía.

—De verdad que no sé qué quieres decirme —confesó por fin, porque no se veía ni un minuto más aguantando lo que sea que estuviera pasando—. Como no seas más clara…

Pansy se cruzó de brazos y ladeó el rostro. Sí, Harry se sentía como un bicho en un laboratorio.

—Draco quiere ser papá.

 _¿Qué cojones…? No has podido oír bien, Harry. No has oído bien y punto_. Si hubiera estado bebiendo el resto de su té, abandonado desde hacía ya varios minutos en la mesa, este habría acabado decorando la túnica azul de Pansy, y eso habría acabado mal, fatal en realidad, así que optó por su segunda mejor opción: boquear como un pez fuera del agua. Era mucho más saludable.

Saludable en el sentido de que no iba acabar con él en San Mungo por la rabia y la furia eterna de la morena, por supuesto.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó, en cuanto sintió que había recuperado la voz, que podía hablar y respirar al mismo tiempo.

—Lo que has oído.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —No quería hacerse ilusiones, así que era mejor aclarar el maldito punto antes de que su cabeza se montara una película digna de Disney Channel con sus «vivieron felices y comieron perdices».

Pansy rodó los ojos.

—Porque soy su mejor amiga.

—¿Te lo ha dicho él? —preguntó, esta vez un pelín más alto y molesto, porque de verdad que no estaba para bromas.

—Obviamente no, pero, hazme caso, ha estado mirando folletos para adoptar desde hace semanas y suspira embobado cada vez que un crío se le pone delante. Lo he comprobado, y tú también. Llevas más de una década a su lado.

Era cierto. Draco adoraba a Rose, a Teddy, a Victoire y a Damon como si fueran sus propios hijos, pero ese era el punto, ¿verdad?, no eran sus hijos y por eso los adoraba, ¿quién decía que pasaría igual con uno propio? Draco podría no estar preparado. Una vocecita molesta en su cabeza le recordó que había pensado exactamente lo mismo sobre las implicaciones de poseer un suéter Weasley y eso le habría podido salir caro. Gracias a Merlín, su novio nunca supo que él había sido el culpable legítimo del retraso. ¿Quería arriesgarse de nuevo? ¿Dar por hecho algo que ni habían hablado? Él quería tener una familia, la tenía junto a Draco, pero si podían ampliarla con unos cuantos bebés, muchísimo mejor. Joder que si era mejor, ¡era lo que había deseado desde hacía años!

Con el corazón a mil por hora y la imagen de Draco con Damon sobre su regazo, se dijo que no pasaría de esta noche sin que hablaran al respecto del tema. Si Draco estaba dispuesto, si se sentía preparado, él lo estaría también. Eran un equipo.

—¡Harry! —le llamó Draco, ajeno a la conversación trascendental que había tenido con Pansy—. ¡Ven! ¡Mira lo que hace Damon ya!

Harry sonrió complacido.

Sí, hablarían largo y tendido.

XXX

Draco parpadeó confundido, todavía a medio vestir.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó, para asegurarse de haber escuchado bien, porque no lo tenía muy claro.

—Hace años que quiero ser padre, Draco —repitió su novio, con el mismo tono que había usado antes para pedirle el mando de la televisión. Surrealista.

—Creo que estoy sordo, o en una dimensión paralela... ¿qué mierda, Potter?

—Quiero ser padre y llevo años diciéndome a mí mismo que era feliz solo con ser «tío Harry» o «padrino», pero quiero más.

—¿Me estás dando un ultimátum? —Vale, ahora se estaba comportando como un cretino, pero no le gustaba en absoluto que Harry estuviera dando por hecho que quería lo mismo, aunque fuera así.

Harry arrugó la nariz. Era adorable así, con las gafas movidas, el pelo revuelto y ese pijama que le quedaba _tan_ grande. ¿A qué creía Draco que estaba jugando? ¡Llevaba semanas queriendo sacar el tema sin encontrar el momento adecuado! Y ahora Harry le ofrecía una mano, le animaba a hablar, ¿y Draco salía con que se trataba de un ultimátum? Parecía que le gustaba complicarse la vida, maldita sea.

Cerró los ojos, y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Sería mejor que empezara a disculparse. Por supuesto, Harry tenía que decir _eso_.

—Estuve hablando con Pansy y…

—¿Qué? ¿Con Pansy? ¿¡Pero qué cojones…!?

—¡Eh, no te enfades! —Le tomó de los hombros y le forzó a darle un abrazo. Draco se resistió al principio, porque esas técnicas solo funcionaban con los niños pequeños, no con él, joder, era un adulto hecho y derecho, y uno muy mosqueado.

Funcionó.

 _Maldita sea_.

—Perdona —murmuró Harry, mientras pasaba la mano cuidadosamente por sus hebras doradas. Draco farfulló algo ininteligible que sonó como un «eres un imbécil redomado», solo que no tenía claro si iba dirigido a su novio o a sí mismo. ¿Importaba?—. Lo que quería decir es que… está bien, yo también quiero dar ese paso contigo.

Draco se refugió un poco más en el hombro de Harry, no porque le diera vergüenza hablar del tema, que también, sino porque le gustaba estar ahí, se sentía seguro, capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de dar ese paso por fin.

—Quiero que tengamos un hijo juntos.

Harry sonrió feliz.

—Pans me dijo que…

—Deja de nombrar a la traidora —siseó con esa capacidad suya que tenía de arrastrar las palabras al hablar—. Tengo muchos folletos de orfanatos de toda Europa. Hablé con Tracey y Lilith, y me dieron su contacto del consulado inglés en Marruecos, en El Cairo y en Madagascar, desde allí podríamos contactar con el resto de comunidades. O podríamos hablar con Pucey, que tiene contactos en el MACUSA, o…

—Eh, ve más despacio —le frenó Harry, ligeramente divertido. Aunque si Draco tuviera que apostar toda su herencia, diría más que bien que estaba nervioso—. Podemos hablar con todos ellos, contactar con los orfanatos que quieras, ¿pero no deberíamos descartar algunas opciones primero? Para no tardar media vida.

Draco frunció el ceño, sopesando sus palabras. Sí, tenía sentido, o se volverían locos y arrugados. Y no quería ser un papá arrugado. Qué horror.

—Supongo que está de más decir que mi madre y tía Andrómeda quieren estar presentes… —añadió al recordar la conversación con su madre.

—No, imagino que Molly también —le restó importancia con una sonrisa—, pero antes descartamos opciones, y después hablamos con ellas, o se nos quitarán las ganas.

Draco asintió frenético, y se agarró a Harry como si de un ancla a la superficie se tratara.

—¡Merlín, vamos a hacerlo de verdad! —dijo entusiasmado, prácticamente dando saltitos—. ¡Vamos a ser papás!

—¡Sí! —Era fácil contagiarse de la alegría de Draco—. Sé que es adelantar acontecimientos, pero… los Malfoy solo tienen un heredero y… Bueno, a mí me gustaría tener dos, una parejita, si es posible.

Draco ladeó el rostro, y una sonrisa más tranquila se dibujó en su rostro.

—Tendremos dos niños, ¡o los que queramos! Ya iremos viendo. —Se inclinó, y posó sus labios sobre los de Harry. Era un beso casto—. Oh, sobre eso, tengo ya muchos nombres pensados… ¡muchísimos!

—Seguro que sí —se rio, cruzándose de brazos al ver a Draco dar vueltas a su alrededor, como siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso y entusiasmado a la vez—. Dime, ilumíname con tu sabiduría.

—Scorpius y Cassandra.

—Ni de coña. ¿Qué es eso de «Scorpius»? ¿Como de «escorpión»? ¿Quieres llamar a nuestro hijo como un animal peligroso?

Draco le miró como si fuera idiota.

—No, como la constelación.

—Ya, esa estúpida tradición —masculló en voz baja, pero Draco tuvo que escucharle, porque le dio una colleja—. Eh, duele. ¿Y Cassandra? ¿Hay una constelación con ese nombre?

—Cassandra es el nombre de mi abuela paterna —le aclaró sin un ápice de humor en su voz—. Era una buena mujer. Le dijo a mi madre que se marchara conmigo incluso antes de que yo naciera, que sería lo mejor para mí. Esa mujer significa literalmente «la vida que podría haber tenido».

» Murió cuando yo tenía tres años. No la recuerdo bien.

Harry se relajó al instante, y se sintió mal de repente.

—Me gusta Cassandra. —Draco se mordió el labio inferior, tenía los ojos hinchados, pero sonrió—. Cassandra Lilian Malfoy-Potter.

Draco arrugó la nariz.

—No, será Potter-Malfoy. Suena mejor.

Harry no iba a discutir eso, ni en un millón de años. El día que fueran a contarle a Lucius Malfoy la elección del orden de los apellidos, o que los niños no llevarían directamente el «Malfoy» a secas, Harry traería consigo una horda de aurores con él, por si acaso. Si el patriarca de los Malfoy no había explotado cuando supo que Draco salía con él, lo haría con esto, lo tenía más que claro.

Sería divertido cuanto menos.

—Podemos llamar al niño Scorpius, si quieres, pero me gustaría que fuera James de primer nombre.

Draco parecía más que dispuesto a replicar, pero la comprensión le dio de lleno en la cara, porque suspiró resignado.

—Me parece un buen plan —claudicó—. James Scorpius Potter-Malfoy.

A Harry seguía sin gustarle «Scorpius», pero no sería él quien convirtiera esa _amigable_ conversación en una discusión, donde acabaría durmiendo en el sofá. Porque Draco siempre se quedaba con la cama, independientemente de quien tuviera la razón.

—¿Quieres ver los folletos?

La noche era larga, así que…

XXX

Draco guardó los folletos de nuevo en el cajón de su escritorio. Habían estado un par de horas leyendo y buscando información por internet, incluso habían escrito varias cartas, que mandarían al día siguiente. Todavía no habían descartado ninguna opción, porque todas tenían algo maravilloso, pero aun así Draco se sentía realizado. Feliz consigo mismo. No obstante, incapaz de prorrogar sus más que merecidas horas de sueño reparador, volvió a la habitación que compartía con Harry.

Había estado tan sumido en que iban a ser papás en un futuro cercano, que ni se había dado cuenta del pijama que su novio había elegido para pasar esa noche. Draco se quedó estático en el quicio de la puerta, agarrando el pomo con una fuerza inimaginable y sintiendo unas tremendas ganas de gruñir. _¿Cómo se atrevía…?_

—¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó el inconsciente de Potter desde la cama—. Tienes mala cara.

—¿Tengo mala cara? —repitió, con una alta dosis de furia y sarcasmo—. ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

Su novio miró a su alrededor.

—¿Meterme en la cama? Sinceramente Draco, no sé qué mierda te pasa ahora.

—¡Es mi pijama, ladrón de poca monta! —En un par de pasos, alcanzó la cama y apartó las sábanas—. Es el de seda india, el de… Te mato, es que te mato, malditas seas. Mi ropa no se toca, ¿¡en qué idiomas te lo tengo que grabar a fuego en la cabeza para que te enteres!?

Harry estaba alucinando.

—¿Y al revés? —Draco le miró sin alterar su gesto, como si no hubiera entendido esa simple pregunta—. ¿Mi ropa? Porque eso que llevas es mi camiseta.

—Lo tuyo es mío.

—Y al revés no aplica —completó por él, entre resignado y molesto, aunque no enfadado—. Está bien.

—No es que no aplique, Potty, ¡es que tu ropa no cuesta ni de dos galeones! —se justificó, y le instó a que se pusiera en pie de una vez—. Quítatelo con cuidado, cada pieza vale un dineral. ¡Y ya lo doblo yo!

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero hizo lo que le pidió.

—Has tenido las pelotas de ponerte seda sin ropa interior… ¡qué hostia tienes! —Harry se cruzó de brazos, importándole bien poco estar desnudo, incluso se deleitaba por ello—. Ponte algo, exhibicionista.

Tras guardar el pijama en su sitio, con mucho cuidado, le entregó a Harry una camiseta y unos pantalones.

—Novio o no, Potty, no vuelvas a hacerlo. —Se metió bajo las sábanas y acomodó la almohada, mientras Harry terminaba de ponerse los pantalones—. ¿Quieres un pijama de seda? Te compro uno de rayón.

—Soy tu prometido.

—Lo que tú digas… Espera, ¿qué? —Harry sonreía, con dientes y todo—. No, así no vas a hacerlo, Potter, ¡si vas a pedirme que me case contigo, lo harás como Merlín manda, o te corto las pelotas!

—Pedírtelo es aburrido —canturreó, acercándose a él hasta cubrir su cuerpo con el suyo—. Ya sabes que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, ¿para qué andarnos con ceremonias tontas? Nos casaremos.

—¿Ceremonias tontas? —Frunció el ceño—. No son tontas, son tradicionales y están bien.

—Seguirás robándome la ropa —le ignoró abiertamente—. Me sonreirás y me gritarás todos los días. Haremos el amor, veremos series y pelis, nos reiremos de los chistes malos, iremos a bailar de vez en cuando, quedaremos con nuestros amigos, tendremos cenas familiares… Seguiremos siendo tú y yo, así que, sí, pedírtelo es innecesario, porque ya estamos juntos.

—No tiene ningún sentido, pero sí, me casaré contigo —le cortó, porque ya se estaba ruborizando, y odiaba quedar en evidencia de esa forma; y como una idea tardía, añadió de pronto—. ¡Boda con vínculo mágico!

—Por supuesto, puedes encargarte de la planificación, si así lo deseas.

—No, eso mejor se lo dejo a Hermione, a mi madre y a Pansy. Ellas tendrás más aguante.

—Y tú podrás criticar desde las gradas.

—Cómo me conoces, Potty.

Tal vez una boda no sería necesaria, no al tratarse de ellos dos, que no necesitaban un vínculo o un papel para enseñarle al mundo que se querían, pero sí útil a la hora de adoptar, pues sumaba puntos extra. No obstante, ni Draco ni Harry estaban pensando exactamente en eso, o en nada parecido, más bien en formalizar su relación llevándola a un nuevo nivel, porque, independientemente de lo que les deparara el futuro, se querían y estaban juntos, dispuestos a sobrevivir a cualquier problema, como habían hecho hasta ahora. No sería un camino de rosas, pero ya no eran unos críos enamoradizos, sino dos adultos con un mundo por descubrir y reconstruir a su antojo. Y, en un futuro no muy lejano, serían también padres de un niño o una niña, o de una parejita, al que les enseñarían la belleza de la vida, lo bueno y lo malo...

Y a «robarle» la ropa al prójimo, por supuesto.

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

 **notas de autora**

 **1)** No me puedo creer que de verdad este sea el último capítulo y que por fin podáis leerlo. Antes de nada, me gustaría decir que me ha encantado escribir esta historia, he tenido mis altibajos y mis dudas abismales al respecto, pero ha sido genial poder hacer algo donde no hay tragedias ni angustia por doquier. Me gustan las tragedias y la angustia, son mi pan de cada día, pero a veces, solo a veces, viene bien un respiro. Un respiro de muchas palabras, ¡ojo!. Espero que a mi ACI, lea esta historia ahora, mañana u otro día, lo haya disfrutado. Espero leer tu opinión pronto. :)

 **2)** ¿Draco y Harry adoptarán una parejita? Seguro que sí. Quizás no al mismo tiempo, porque cuidar dos críos a la vez puede ser agotador, pero tendrán su familia. Estoy en contra del embarazo subrogado. Sé que algunas vez he mencionado la posibilidad en alguna de mis historias, pero de los errores una aprende tarde o temprano, ¿verdad? Ahora me parece impensable esta posibilidad, porque no es más que mercantilizar el vientre de una mujer, a la mujer mismamente. Hay miles de niños en el mundo que necesitan un hogar, la sangre no lo es todo. :)

 **3)** No sé qué más decir, excepto GRACIAS por todo. Habéis sido unos lectores maravillosos, tanto los que habéis dado señales de vida en forma de comentario, como los que habéis permanecido en las sombras. Sois todos geniales. Espero que nos veamos pronto en _Piezas imperfectas_ o en _Y que nuestra partitura nunca quede en el olvido_ , donde tendréis mañana un drastoria.

* * *

 **¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? ¿Qué os ha parecido la historia en general? ¡Dadme vuestro amor en forma de comentarios! ¡Todas las opiniones son válidas!**

* * *

 _#UnReviewUnDía. #RevivamosElDrarry._

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer,_**

 ** _¿reviews, tomatazos o imperdonables?_**

* * *

 _«_ _travesura realizada_ _»._


End file.
